I Wish You Could Be Honest
by Katherine Grace 47
Summary: Final alternativo del episodio 4x22-Undead Again... ¿Qué pasaría si Castle decidiera irse tras enterarse de que Beckett le había mentido durante casi un año? —Beckett… yo... [...] He decidido que me iré / — ¿Qué? / — Adiós, Beckett / Por favor, denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán...*Grace*... CAPITULO 20 - FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… Este es mi primer fic que se me ocurrió luego de traumarme de nuevo con una de las canciones de mi banda favorita The Neighbourhood, Honest. **

**Está ambientado en la 4ta temporada al finalizar el capítulo Undead Again. Un final un poco más triste (y algo acorde con la canción)… **

**Sé que sonará algo repetitivo pero, dado que es mi primera historia, quisiera empezar con algo básico, y después seguir con cosas más alocadas y eso…**

**No sé exactamente cuándo podré volver a actualizar porque se viene la escuela pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**Espero sus comentarios (ya sea positivos o negativos o críticas, opiniones, etc.)**

**¡Saludos! :3**

Capítulo 1.

"_A trabajar en mi último caso con la detective Beckett". _Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la dichosa frase. A tal decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida definitivamente. ¿Qué haría por las mañanas aparte de _intentar_ escribir? Alexis estaba creciendo; su madre no perdía tiempo para conseguir un ligue y él… él se mantendría ahí, luchando contra sus instintos de volver tan solo para mirar los ojos de esa mujer una vez más.

Se consideraba masoquista. A pesar de todo lo que Beckett le había hecho sufrir con su mentira seguía deseando perderse en el verde de su mirada, estrecharla contra su cuerpo y darle el calor que necesitaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Pero su situación debía terminar. Ya hacía casi el año y ella le seguía mintiendo descaradamente. En parte la justificaba (¿Quién sería si no?), pero ¡joder! Ella debería saber que él no le haría daño, que estaría ahí siempre.

Y de nuevo esa parte interna que le decía una y otra vez que quizá el sentimiento no era recíproco, que solo lo ocultaba para no herirlo. Sonaba lo más factible, pero también era la opción más dolorosa.

Kyle se retiró con una media sonrisa que pretendía ser sincero y él se giró hacia Kate para, de una vez por todas, terminar con esa fase de su vida. Pasar página. El estar vestido de zombie definitivamente no ayudaba a que sus palabras sonaran serias. Era tan bizarro que parecía un mal chiste sacado de alguna página antigua de internet. Tampoco es que quisiera ser recordado como el _galán_ que pretendió ser los días anteriores, pero ¿un traje de zombie? Le agradaba el disfraz porque en parte ocultaría su verdadero dolor; le daría la oportunidad de bromear al final y hacer todo un poco más llevadero.

Kate lo había sentido distante durante el caso. No es que los últimos días hayan sido mejores, pero ese día en concreto él parecía estar en las nubes. Varias veces se riñó por caer en ese impulso de mirarlo fijamente solo para tratar de descubrir qué pasaba por su cabeza, intentar encontrar una explicación a tal comportamiento que en nada le agradaba. Quería de vuelta al Castle risueño, juguetón, al niño inmaduro, al compañero. Sacudió la cabeza. "_Aún no lo pierdes, Kate_", se recordó. "_Él sigue aquí_". Y es que últimamente su consuelo diario ante tanto desinterés era que él aún no decidía dejarla del todo. Aún podía mirarlo, intoxicarse con su colonia cuando pasaba cerca, deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel cuando en algún momento (por escaso que fuese) sus manos llegaban a coincidir. Parecía una locura pero era Castle el que seguía siendo su punto de apoyo. Aunque él no lo supiese. "_Ya falta poco_".

Parpadeó varias veces cuando la mano de Castle se agitó frente a la suya lentamente. Sacudió un par de veces antes de mirarlo fijamente y sonreír. De nuevo ese vació en los ojos de él. Ese azul apagado que le removía las entrañas pensando que algo malo podía pasar.

—Beckett… yo —Comenzar con verbalizar aquella decisión que había tomado sería un gran avance. Era escritor y no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que su _me voy_ no sonara tan agresivo. Por más que intentara hallar otra manera de decirlo siempre terminaba en las mismas dos palabras. _Me voy_. Tendría que usarlas—. He decidido que me iré.

Si le hubiesen dado un golpe con un bate de seguro no se habría sorprendido tanto. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, sus piernas se aflojaron. ¿Se… _qué_? ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella para que él tomara semejante decisión? ¿Habría descubierto su secreto? "_No_", se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Él no podía irse. Él no podía dejarla ahí con su muro a medio derrumbar. Quería gritarle, quería golpearlo, pero nada salía de su garganta. _He decidido que me iré_. Su mundo entero parecía disolverse a su alrededor y ella solo era consciente de sus propios latidos, de la sangre zumbar en sus oídos.

Quería detenerlo… ¿Detenerlo? ¿Para qué? Si últimamente ni siquiera se fijaba en ella. Últimamente había rubias y policías rudos a su alrededor. No ella. ¿Se iría? ¿De verdad se iría? De nuevo las dudas sembrándose en su interior. Por una parte deseaba infinitamente pedirle que se quedara, que no la dejara. Pero por otro lado tenía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Y si todo salía mal más adelante? ¿Cómo afrontaría un fracaso? Aún no se sentía preparada para dar el paso y dudaba que él siguiera esperándola. No. Detenerlo no era una opción. No en ese momento.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que quería. Y es que el llanto comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta. Quería correr, ocultarse, arroparse entre muchas cobijas y perderse llorando entre ellas. Si él se iba…

—Que este ha sido mi último caso —Castle nunca creyó que diría esas palabras con tanta tranquilidad. Por dentro sentía que desgarraban su corazón, pero se las arregló para sonar convincente, relajado. Las palabras de Martha retumbaron en su cabeza de nuevo. ¿Estaba castigándola por algo? "_Quizá un poquito"_. Era cierto que también ella se lo merecía. No por cobarde, sino por mentirosa. Podría haber miles de fantasmas internos pero no era razón para verle la cara durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —Miedo. Ansiedad. Necesitaba saber al menos eso, si es que no lo volvería a haber. Necesitaba saber que no había sido su culpa. Que ella no había cometido ningún error. No para que él decidiera irse sin más. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración por un tiempo demasiado largo. ¿Acaso él dudaba del por qué? Necesitaba una señal entre tanda niebla de que él no quería irse. De que quería quedarse _con ella_.

Rick inspiró hondo. _Si pretendes castigar a Beckett al menos dile la razón_. ¿Una razón a todo aquello? ¿Una respuesta a su pregunta? "_Porque me mentiste"_, _"porque estoy herido"_, "_porque no puedo soportar que me veas como a un idiota_", _"porque no me amas"_. Todos y cada uno de los reproches iban tan directos que no se atrevía a decirlos. No podía decirle eso. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?

—Porque he decidido dedicarme 100% a escribir. Durante estos 4 años he recabado material suficiente como para seguir aquí, ¿no? —Mentira. Todo sonaba tan falso que él mismo se rio de la excusa. Como si en verdad se quedara por la documentación. Eso había dejado de ser la razón hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que Beckett se lo tragara… o que fingiera que lo hacía—. Es tiempo seguir adelante —Le dolía la quijada de tanto sostener la pequeña curvatura en sus labios. Quería darse la vuelta e irse antes de que la mirada de ella terminara por hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Adiós, Kate— Se maldijo internamente por haberla llamado por su nombre de pila, pero no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente salió, y sería quizá la última vez que se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

Se dio media vuelta sofocando un suspiro de frustración justo en el momento en el que una mano se aferraba a la manga de su chaqueta.

— ¡No! —Gritó Kate avanzando un paso para sostenerlo del brazo y sentir su corazón acelerado cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de él. Verde contra azul.

Azul contra verde.

**Bueno, este es todo el capítulo de hoy. Espero poder actualizar pronto 3**

***Grace* :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia… afortunadamente pude subirlo antes :3**

**Espero que lo disfruten y si pueden dejar un review se los agradecería mucho, saben que eso es muchas veces el motor de los que vamos comenzando**

Capítulo II.

_Se dio media vuelta sofocando un suspiro de frustración justo en el momento en el que una mano se aferraba a la manga de su chaqueta._

— _¡No! —Gritó Kate avanzando un paso para sostenerlo del brazo y sentir su corazón acelerado cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de él. Verde contra azul._

_Azul contra verde._

Se quedó estática, sintiendo su corazón martillear con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Su mano seguía sosteniendo la manga de él y de su boca no salía ninguna palabra. Se sintió estúpida, tan débil, pero quizá todo aquello era una señal de que debía sincerarse y pedirle –suplicarle– que se quedara.

— ¿No… volverás a… darte una vuelta por aquí? —De nuevo el miedo ganó terreno. De nuevo las inseguridades plagando su mente. El muro interponiéndose. "_Joder_". Maldecir internamente por ser tan cobarde era lo único que le quedaba tras liberar su chaqueta y tratar de recuperar la compostura.

Castle la observó escéptico. Ese _No_ le había dado falsas esperanzas que se rompieron inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podía esperar un ataque de sinceridad? Era Kate Beckett ¡por Dios! La experta en ocultar sentimientos, en mentir ingeniosamente. ¿Que si le dolía? ¡Claro que le dolía! Sentirse elevado unos centímetros al cielo para después precipitarse al suelo sin protección era bastante doloroso. Estar enamorado de ella era doloroso.

Mentalmente se sentía una mierda, no estaba en condiciones de tratar de encontrar las razones para cada comportamiento de ella, ni de sus palabras. Claramente no podía seguir luchando solo, no podía salvar aquello que quizá alguna vez llegaron a tener. ¿Una mentira? ¡Va! ¿Quién quiere (aparte de ella) vivir en una mentira? Él ya se había cansado de las migajas. No quería recibir más de ellas.

—No lo sé —Y era la verdad. No sabía si algún día sus heridas sanarían lo suficiente como para volverla a ver y no derrumbarse. Probablemente, si es que volvía algún día, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de ello.

¿Cuánto? Ni él mismo estaba seguro de cuánto necesitar. ¿Cómo saber cuándo el corazón es fuerte? ¿Cómo saber cuándo se está preparado?

—No lo sé, Beckett —Repitió. Usar su nombre de pila terminaría –seguramente– en algo catastrófico, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo. Era mucho más acorde a la despedida que quería hacer. Un: "_Detective Beckett, me alegro haber trabajado con usted_", en vez de un: "_Kate, me alegro haber compartido todos estos momentos contigo_". Sería más difícil para él.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa y avanzó por el pasillo camino hacia el ascensor tras volver a despedirse de los chicos con la mano. Fue la espera más larga antes de que las puertas se abrieran y perderse tras el letrero del NYPD. Definitivamente necesitaba un trago. Algo con que llevar las primeras horas al menos. Ya decidiría qué hacer después.

Kate se quedó parada mirando las puertas cerrarse a unos metros de ella y no tuvo valor de hacer nada. Había desperdiciado su oportunidad y no le quedaba más remedio que dejarlo marchar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta enorme, como si la asfixiaran. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, sus ojos vidriosos. El ardor en el pecho peor al día del atentado, peor a los días posteriores. ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo ir sin decirle lo que sentía? "_Te lo mereces_", se decía avanzando hacia su escritorio para tomar sus cosas y largarse de ese lugar para refugiarse en su apartamento. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. No en ese momento.

Ryan y Espo' la observaron pero se limitaron a medio sonreír. Supieron que ella no lo llevaba bien –ni siquiera ellos lo había hecho–. No quisieron hacer ningún comentario ácido con respecto a la sorpresiva partida del escritor. No hasta que el asunto se haya enfriado un poco. No eran tontos, ni ciegos, podían notar perfectamente que desde siempre había habido cierta tensión entre ambos y no imaginaban cómo se sentiría ella, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo.

Beckett tomó su bolso y caminó hacia el ascensor tras echarle una rápida mirada a la silla que permanecía abandonada junto a su escritorio. ¿Cómo lo afrontaría? Quizá necesitara una larga charla con Lanie, o llorar por horas bajo el efecto del alcohol. Sí. Necesitaba alcohol. Y llorar.

XXXXXX

Rick llegó al loft azotando la puerta tras él y recargándose en ella, tallándose la cara con debilidad. La despedida –por corta que haya sido– lo había agotado mentalmente. Una parte de él esperaba que ella lo detuviera, que fuera sincera por una vez en su vida. Deseaba que lo fuese. Pero lamentablemente no había sido así. ¿O quizá era para su bien? "_Acéptalo, Richard, ella no siente lo mismo que tú_".

Avanzó hasta la sala encontrándose a su madre sentada en el sofá con su típica copa de vino en la mano, mirándolo tiernamente. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan mal? Aún le quedaban las dos mujeres de su vida, aquellas que le ayudarían a salir de la depresión. Agradecía a Dios o a quien quiera que le haya mandado a esos seres tan maravillosos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que, por una vez durante el día, fue sincera. Se sentó en el sofá frente a su madre y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo. Era agradable estar en casa al fin y, extrañamente, sintió alivio. Como si le hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Martha señaló la botella de vodka que reposaba sobre la mesa de café y le tendió a su hijo un vaso de vidrio lleno hasta la mitad.

—Toma, Richard. Creo que lo necesitas —Rick lo tomó en silencio, bebiendo un gran trago y volviendo a recargarse. Que bien lo entendía su madre. ¿Y cómo no entenderlo? Ella misma había pasado por varias rupturas, pero ella era Martha Rodgers. La gran Martha Rodgers. Siempre bebía, sonreía y seguía adelante.

Quizá necesitaba pedirle algún consejo. Pedirle la clave secreta de la felicidad infinita. O pedirle a Beckett prestada esa muralla. Sonrió con amargura negando con la cabeza y volviendo a beber del vaso. "_No_. _No puedo pensar en ella_".

XXXXXX

Beckett entró a su apartamento hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan sensible? ¿Por qué no podía ocultarse tras esa muralla? Ese era el principal miedo de derrumbarla, sentirse vulnerable después. "_Maldito escritor_". Él había logrado derribar unos cuantos ladrillos y en ese momento se sentía expuesta. Todos sus sentimientos traicionándola ni bien llegaba al _refugio_.

Cerró la puerta casi con violencia y respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a la vitrina para coger una botella de _algo_. Cualquier cosa. Solo quería desahogarse, verse en una nebulosa para no recordar que _su_ escritor, _su _compañero, se había ido. ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? No lo sabía. Tampoco se había tragado su excusa: _Porque he decidido dedicarme 100% a escribir._ Sí, claro. Seguramente era eso. _Durante estos 4 años he recabado material suficiente como para seguir aquí, ¿no? _¡No! Creía que esa etapa de la documentación había terminado, que se quedaba con ella porque… soltó un largo suspiro dándole un gran sorbo a la botella y recargarse en la pared. Lo había escuchado decir que la amaba. ¿Eso había terminado? ¿Por qué?

Después de esa confesión ella había querido superarse. Ser más de lo que era. Y todo es por él. Por ser la persona ideal para él. Y ahora ese esfuerzo parecía irse al demonio y no podía hacer nada. No pudo hacer nada. No _quiso_ hacer nada.

**Aquí termina éste Cap. Ya sé que parece algo dramático y eso, pero era precisamente lo que quería hacer…  
Con respecto al review de **_**mariaTcaskett **_**y como a ella misma le respondí, ni yo sé que final tendrá esta historia ni que tan larga será, pero cabe mencionar que soy una romántica empedernida… no sé si eso influirá en el final, pero bueno…**

**Saludos!**

***Grace***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno... aquí está el siguiente, espero que les guste y… me queda aún un día de vacaciones y afortunadamente he estado suficientemente inspirada y desocupada como para subir los capítulos seguidos…**

**Me encantan sus reviews y me animan a seguir, gracias 3 **

_**Writerdetective: **_**Claro que habrá charla con Lanie, veremos qué tal le va a Beckett jaja**

**Me alegra que les guste la historia**

**Saludos!**

Capítulo III

Levantarse cuando le pesaba todo el cuerpo no era para nada fácil, pero la luz colándose por la ventana ya lo había despertado. Se incorporó en un codo y pudo notar que aún llevaba puesto el traje de zombie, sorprendiéndose de que su madre no haya mencionado nada la noche anterior, ni su hija cuando llegó un poco más tarde. Había adorado tener ahí a las mujeres de su vida apoyándolo en esa situación difícil que esperaba pasara pronto. Tenía que, de alguna manera, seguir con su vida, ahora sin la detective. Tener el menor contacto con ella posible, y de ser preferible de ningún tipo. No hasta que el amor que sentía con ella hubiese muerto.

Se levantó tallándose el molesto maquillaje de la cara dirigiéndose al baño para asearse. _Estaremos contigo, papá, pero por favor, no te hundas_. Le había prometido a Alexis que afrontaría todo de la mejor manera posible, evitando el alcohol y la soledad, pero no estaba seguro de cumplirlo, no al principio. Se sentía destrozado y con justa razón.

La imagen que vio en el espejo no le pareció muy agradable. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras producto de la noche anterior que había pasado prácticamente en vela hablando con su madre. Hablando únicamente de cosas banales que lo distrajeran de lo que sucedía. Le había agradado.

Se lavó la cara quitándose todo el maquillaje que tanto le había fascinado y tras ducharse rápidamente y cambiarse salió a la cocina en donde Martha bebía un jugo de frutas y leía una revista.

—Buenos días, madre —Dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerador para ver qué desayunaba. Tenía que empezar como Dios mandaba, tenía que intentar ser fuerte, aparentarlo. ¿Ante quién? Quizá ante él mismo. De alguna manera sentía que no debía darle el gusto a Beckett de verlo hecho una mierda –aunque se sintiese así–.

—Qué bueno que ya te quitaste ese espantoso traje de zombie. Te juro que cuando te vi llegar ayer casi te lanzo algo encima —Y sonrió. Martha Rodgers esbozó una gran sonrisa dándole un sorbo a su jugo volviendo a fijar la vista en la revista que veía. Rick sonrió también. Sí, era un disfraz muy convincente y agradecía infinitamente que su madre no haya tocado ninguno de los temas con respecto a cierta detective. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué todos los pensamientos la llevaban a ella?

Tenía que llegar el día en el que cada vez que alguien dijera _policía_ la imagen que viniera a su cabeza no fuese la Beckett. El día en el que dejara de amarla. De momento solo tenía que luchar.

XXXXXX

El sonido de su celular sacó a Kate Beckett del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumida. Se incorporó un poco hasta encontrarlo con la mano sobre la mesita de noche y soltó un bufido cuando vio que venía de la comisaría.

—Beckett —Contestó con la boca pastosa a causa del alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior. Después de derrumbarse en su sofá se había arrastrado a la ducha y se había mojado entera bajo el chorro de agua aún con la ropa puesta, para después enfundarse en una bata y meterse a la cama. Asintió cuando Ryan le decía del otro lado de la línea que tenían un caso y contestó con un escueto "enseguida voy".

Se bajó de la cama sin muchos ánimos de apurarse y entró al baño levantando la ropa empapada que había dejado ahí la noche anterior. No se había molestado en echarla en la cesta porque estaba demasiado agotada para ello.

Se miró al espejo pensando en la mejor manera de ocultar su imagen demacrada y cansada. Supo que ni todo el frasco de maquillaje le serviría para deshacerse de las ojeras, ni que por más bien que se peinara y cambiara lograría despistar a sus compañeros. Sabía que indagarían, y no quería eso.

Salió de su apartamento sintiendo impotencia cuando su rutina le hizo desbloquear su teléfono y casi tocar la pantalla para llamar a Castle. Masculló un "joder" por lo bajo y se metió el celular a la bolsa de su chaqueta negra antes de llamar el ascensor.

…

Cuando llegó a la escena del crimen en el Spanish Harlem sus compañeros y los forenses ya se encontraban ahí. Se colocó los guantes de látex tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de cruzar la cinta amarilla y pararse junto al cuerpo de la víctima.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —Le preguntó a Lanie, la cual se encontraba en cuclillas junto al cadáver de una mujer morena aferrada a un crucifico. Y sintió nostalgia. Nostalgia al imaginar qué diría Castle ante la escena. De nuevo él. Siempre él plagando sus pensamientos. "_Mierda, Kate. Sabes que él no volverá_", se recordaba con amargura y dolor. Sí, dolor. Le dolía mucho que ya no fuese a verlo, a sentir su cercanía, a escuchar cada loca teoría…

— ¿Estás escuchando, Kate? —Beckett sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. Lamentablemente no había escuchado nada de lo que Lanie le decía, y eso la ponía más en evidencia.

—No, lo siento, estoy un poco distraída esta mañana. ¿Qué decías? —La forense no pudo evitar notar que el chico-escritor no estaba ahí esa mañana, como de costumbre estaba. Frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—Doña desconocida. Mujer caucásica entre los 20 y 25 años de edad. La causa de muerte es, claramente, ésta herida de bala que le atravesó el pecho… ¿dónde está Castle? —Preguntó Lanie poniéndose de pie y mirando a su amiga con una ceja arqueada. Beckett tragó saliva sonoramente tratando de no mirar directamente a los ojos a la morena. De nuevo ese nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar. De nuevo el recuerdo de su sorpresiva partida quemándola por dentro. Carraspeó un par de veces antes de contestar:

—Se ha retirado —Lanie la observó escéptica. ¿Retirado? ¿Desde cuándo? No llegaba a creérselo. ¿La estaría tomando del pelo? Pero el que Kate no le sostuviera la mirada le hizo darse cuenta de que era verdad. Abrió la boca asombrada y le tocó el hombro a su amiga, retirándolo justo en el momento en el que Ryan se acercaba con una bolsa de evidencias en la mano.

—Encontré esto en un basurero cercano. Es la cartera de la víctima. Su nombre es Helena Freedman, tiene 23 años y según su carnet de conducir vive en el Upper West Side.

— ¿Qué hace una mujer joven del Upper West Side en un sitio como este? —Preguntó Beckett mirando a su alrededor. Claramente no era el lugar con más status en New York. Trataba de concentrarse en el caso lo más que podía. Solo le quedaba seguir adelante a pesar de la desilusión.

—Castle tuviera una respuesta indicada para ello —Ryan maldijo en voz baja por la frase que acababa de soltar sin darse cuenta. Beckett le lanzó una mirada furtiva tratando de evitar, nuevamente, el dolor que le causaba. El irlandés se calló inmediatamente, sintiéndose apenado. No es que a él le molestara hablar de Castle, pero claramente a su compañera no le había sentado muy bien la idea de su partida.

Aún estaban en una etapa muy temprana como para hacer bromas de ese estilo. Ya se acostumbrarían a no verlo por ahí y podrían bromear sobre ello, pero de momento debía dejar que todo se enfriara.

—No, yo tampoco tengo idea —Dijo después girándose hacia uno de los forenses tratando de evitar toparse con la mirada furiosa de Beckett.

Lanie negó con la cabeza mirando a su amiga.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar —Dijo con resolución haciendo que Beckett tragara saliva. ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a ella?

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy… Y espero tener inspiración suficiente porque aún falta una semana para que salga Castle… estoy desesperada **

**Reviews?**

***Grace* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**Afortunadamente la escuela me dejó por unos momentos para ponerme a escribir y aquí está el capi ;) **

**Se aceptan comentarios, crititcas, opiniones, sugerencias, en fin… **

**Disfruten y gracias por leer :3**

Capítulo IV

Concentración. Intento de concentración. Mirar la pizarra jamás había sido una salida a sus pensamientos. El saber que alguien había muerto no era motivo de regocijo, pero para Beckett observar las fotografías, las palabras claves escritas, los datos importantes, suponía un momento para centrarse en algo que no fuese su vida personal. Su jodida vida personal.

El café que reposaba sobre su escritorio estaba frío, al igual que la silla que permanecía a un lado. Llevaba todo el día evitando el tema de Castle, tanto con los chicos como con la mismísima Lanie, a la cual no podría evitar por siempre. Tarde o temprano tendría que someterse a una larga noche de preguntas y reflexiones acompañadas de una buena copa de vino sentada en el sofá de su casa. Ya casi podía escuchar los reproches de su amiga. Era por eso que se había negado rotundamente a ir por los resultados de la autopsia mandando a los chicos y quedándose a interrogar al sospechoso que acababan de capturar.

Quizá había cometido un error al hacerlo, pues entrar sola a la sala de interrogatorios jamás le había parecido tan melancólico. No podía estar más segura de que extrañaba al escritor, por más que muchas veces la sacara de sus casillas. Y en ese momento, mientras miraba la pizarra, volvía a preguntarse si fue lo mejor dejarlo ir. No solo ella lo echaba de menos, los chicos también lo hacían, y seguramente –aunque lo negara– Gates también.

Aparte de todos esos pensamientos evocados por su mente, el día había sido bastante llevadero. Helena estaba estudiando medicina en Columbia y hacía sus prácticas en un hospital a 15 minutos de ahí. Sus padres vivían en el Midtown y eran gente de buena posición económica. Anthony Freedman era abogado y Charlotte una diseñadora de alta costura.

Habían interrogado a dos personas: su ex novio Jeremy Holland y una compañera con la que había tenido una fuerte pelea unas semanas atrás. Ambos tenían coartada, lo que los dejó sin pistas al final del día.

—Beckett —Escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró despacio hacia Esposito con una ceja arqueada a modo interrogativo—. Es tarde, creo que deberías irte a casa. Por hoy no podemos hacer nada más —Kate asintió sin ganas de discutir, recogiendo sus cosas y subiéndose al ascensor a toda prisa. Necesitaba dormir.

XXXXXXX

La ducha le vino bastante bien. Se sintió relajada pero aun así algo triste. No sabía cuándo desaparecería ese sentimiento de vacío, pero de momento tendría que vivir con él.

Vestida con el pijama y con el cabello aún húmedo se aproximó a abrir la puerta de su apartamento sin fijarse por la mirilla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Lanie del otro lado con la ceja arqueada y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Sin darle tiempo a que pusiera una excusa, su amiga se coló dentro sentándose en el sillón en posición de _nadie me mueve de aquí_. Kate soltó un suspiro de rendimiento cerrando la puerta y girándose hacia Lanie, que seguía mirándola impaciente.

— Será mejor que vayas sacando las copas porque será una larga noche —Dijo la forense cruzando las piernas y recargándose en el respaldo del sofá. Si Beckett creía que podía echarla, estaba muy pero muy equivocada. No se iría de ahí hasta conseguir las respuestas que quería y una resolución al tema. Y más valía que ella cooperara porque era capaz de usar el bisturí y amenazarla hasta que cediera.

Las copas llenas y ambas sentadas. Hubo un largo silencio que fue roto por Lanie minutos después.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió con seriedad. Tenía que ser dura, ya después sería la amiga confidente, el punto de apoyo, la que la comprendía, pero iba por fases. Y la primera era la verdad.

— ¿Y bien qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lanie? —Kate le dio un gran sorbo a la copa dejándola después sobre la mesa del medio con demasiada fuerza. Si quería ocultar su verdadero dolor no lo estaba logrando. Y Lanie se lo confirmó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero la verdad, Kate. ¿Por qué se fue el chico-escritor? —Era la primera de sus preguntas. ¿Qué había orillado a Castle a irse tan repentinamente? Kate seguro tenía la respuesta.

—Según él porque ya no tenía nada que hacer en la comisaría, que se había documentado lo suficiente —Contestó ella rodando los ojos. Jamás se había creído esa mentira, pero ¿quién era ella para desmentirlo? "_No son nadie porque tú no lo quieres_", le dijo una vocecilla interna que trató de alejar.

— ¿Y te crees esa estupidez? Dime por favor que no te crees esa excusa tonta.

—No, claro que no me la creo… — ¿Quién podría creerse algo así después de casi 4 años? La verdadera respuesta no estaba a su alcance y una parte de ella se moría por saberla, por comprenderlo todo. Pero por otro lado tenía miedo, miedo a que fuese una respuesta demasiado dolorosa como para aceptarla. Creyó haber dejado claro aquella vez en los columpios que no estaba lista para una relación importante… y que Castle la esperaría. ¿Se habría cansado? ¿Se habría aburrido? Dudas y más dudas. Preguntas y más preguntas.

— ¿Qué crees tú? —Lanie siempre con sus preguntas exactas. Era como el Dr. Burke, pero menos comprensiva. Ella si tenía algo que decir, lo decía directamente, sin importar si hería o no.

—No lo sé, Lane. Simplemente me dijo que se iba y ya. ¿Crees que se… tú sabes… se haya cansado de esperarme? —Miedo. Inseguridad. Zozobra. ¿Qué esperar cuando todo juega en tu contra? Kate jugaba con sus manos en su regazo, y es que con Lanie no podía mentir, ni tratar de ocultar lo que sentía. Sentía que podía dejar salir todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos sin importarle nada, porque ella no la juzgaría. Y Lanie comprendió.

Entendió por qué de que Beckett estuviera retraída, el porqué de ocultarse. Su amiga tenía miedo. Negó con la cabeza dejando su copa frente a la de Kate y se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá.

—No lo creo. ¿Esperar años para básicamente nada? Lo quizá poco que lo conozco me hace pensar que no se rinde tan fácilmente, ni así de golpe —Kate asintió despacio llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

— ¿Entonces qué sucedió? Tú misma sabes que antes de esto él había estado actuando muy extraño, como alejado, como si no le interesara. No sé qué demonios pasó, Lanie —Quería expresar su impotencia por encontrar respuestas, pero sabía que recibiría una que había tratado de no tomar en cuenta. Buscarlo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo detuviste? —Directa. Franca. Quizá hiriente. No era un reproche, tan solo quería entender—. Tú sabes que si lo hubieras hecho tú y yo no tendríamos esta conversación.

— ¿Y cómo por qué le pediría que se quedara? No tengo derecha a hacerlo —Masculló exasperada. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, era la verdad, pero siempre la muralla interponiéndose. En medio.

—No derecho, pero sí razones. ¡Joder, Kate! ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta de que estás tan enamorada de Castle que te duele que se haya ido? ¿Vas a dejar que tus inseguridades te persigan de por vida? Tú mereces ser feliz, Kate. El caso de tu madre se resolverá, estoy segura, pero debes darte tiempo a vivir TU vida —A esas alturas de la conversación Kate ya lloraba. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pies encogidos en el sofá. Se sentía fatal, aunque, contradictoriamente, se sentía aliviada. Hablar con su amiga siempre le hacía bien. Escuchar regaños y reproches que después serían compensados con consejos.

— ¿Y qué tal si esto es lo que él verdaderamente quiere? ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que vuelta? —Se sentía desesperada. Quería encontrar un camino que seguir, pero estaba siendo difícil.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas? ¿Cómo sabrás que no se fue por que quizá piensa que jamás tendrá nada contigo?

— ¿Qué demonios estás proponiendo, Lanie? —Preguntó con cierta indecisión. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que proponía la forense, pero no se atrevía a verbalizarlo.

Y ella se lo terminó de confirmar alzando las cejas.

**Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo (que no sé cuándo será), espero que les haya gustado y les deseo bonita semana **

***Grace* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Luego de algunos días sin tiempo para actualizar al fin he podido hacer este capítulo… al fin es viernes yey! Y el lunes tenemos Castle Monday yey! **

**Pero mientras tanto me dedico a escribir :3**

**Espero lo disfruten **

— _¿Qué demonios estás proponiendo, Lanie? —Preguntó con cierta indecisión. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que proponía la forense, pero no se atrevía a verbalizarlo. _

_Y ella se lo terminó de confirmar alzando las cejas._

—No puedo hacer eso, Lanie. Yo… no debería —Las dudas asomándose entre sus ojos llorosos. Carcomiendo su mente. No sabía qué excusa poner para no enfrentarse a los ojos azules de él y dar el brazo a torcer sin saber cuáles serían los resultados. Probablemente él ya no estaba dispuesto a esperarla, y no estaba segura de querer empezar algo sin estar del todo bien. En parte Lanie tenía razón, tarde o temprano el caso de su madre se resolvería, pero… ¿podría hacerlo sin Castle? Él, que siempre había estado ahí. ¿Podría resolverlo sin él?

Lanie pudo ver que Kate tenía una lucha interna consigo misma. Era demasiado testaruda como para aceptar que necesitaba al escritor tanto como seguramente él la necesitaba a ella. Creía que ambos eran demasiado tontos como para darse cuenta que eran el uno para el otro.

— ¡Demonios, Kate! ¿Hasta cuándo los miedos? ¿Hasta cuándo las inseguridades? —Pero Kate no contestó. Simplemente agachó la mirada—. ¿Hasta que sepas que lo has perdido? —Lanie dejó caer la frase con firmeza, sabía que su amiga necesitaba un incentivo de ese tipo para dejarse llevar.

Beckett tragó saliva sonoramente. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

XXXXXXX

El cursor parpadeaba en la hoja en blanco del nuevo documento que Richard Castle mantenía abierto en su laptop. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa de centro y la computadora en las piernas, imitando la postura que adquiría cuando estaba inspirado. Pero la dichosa inspiración no llegaba. Había escrito un máximo de dos palabras y las había borrado tras disgustarle como comenzaba. Se sentía frustrado. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando tu única fuente de inspiración ya no está? Cuando ya no es lo que esperabas o lo que querías que fuese. Sencillamente se sentía perdido.

Era como navegar sin un timón… o un par de remos. Supuso que era la situación y que pronto se adaptaría a ella, después de mucho esfuerzo claro. Apenas llevaba un día y ya la idea de volver lo estaba tentando. Era como vivir constantemente bajo abstinencia de una droga que está claramente a tu alcance. Animándote a probarla. ¡Pero no! Debía ser fuerte, debía luchar por olvidarla, debía hacerse la idea de que no tenía que volver.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, pasiva. Se relajó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de él y cerró la tapa de la laptop dejándola a un lado.

—Intentaba escribir —Dijo rascándose la cabeza con algo de frustración—. Pero nada. No hay inspiración, no hay ideas, no hay nada. Espero que la graduación de Alexis me sirva para distraerme un poco —Soltó un suspiro de rendición y dejó caer la cabeza. Martha se aclaró la garganta y avanzó un par de pasos.

—Con respecto a eso, yo iré a los Hamptons ese día en la tarde y Alexis volverá supongo hasta la madrugada, así que estarás solo por varias horas —No le preocupara que su hijo se quedase solo, sino que estando solo se pusiera a beber. O que se pusiera a romper las cosas del loft—. ¿Podrás sobrevivir solo ese tiempo? —Preguntó achicando los ojos. Castle esbozó una fina sonrisa y asintió.

—No te preocupes, madre. Estaré bien —Dijo pausadamente, tratando de alejar el sentimiento de añoranza que le causa el _después_ de eso. Su madre y su hija se irían a Europa a celebrar la graduación de Alexis, y debería pasar solo ese lapso de tiempo. ¿Haciendo qué? Probablemente aburrirse y luchar contra el impulso de ir a la comisaría. Si tan solo…

—Alexis me comentaba que sería bueno para ti despejarte un poco. Podrías acompañarnos a Europa —Y justo lo que estaba esperando apareció. La oportunidad de olvidarse un poco de New York, del NYPD, de Beckett. No se lo pensó ni un segundo y aceptó. Le vendrían bien unas vacaciones fuera del país.

Martha rodó los ojos cuando Richard se levantó del sofá murmurando un "haré mi maleta" y desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

XXXXXXX

Beckett llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la conversación con Lanie la noche anterior. No había logrado concentrarse muy bien en el caso por lo que Gates la había dejado haciendo papeleo mientras los chicos se dedicaban a hacer el trabajo interesante. Aquel que podría distraerla. Lamentablemente en ese momento se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, tratando de ser coherente en el llenado de los papeles. De vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia la silla de Castle, aquella de la cual no creía estar preparada para desprenderse. No todavía. Y menos con todos esos pensamientos acerca de qué hacer con Castle; pedirle que volviera o dejarlo ir.

Lanie había dejado claro su indignación ante la cobardía de ella, pero aun así lo seguía siendo. Quería hacerlo, quería confesarle todo. Pero tenía tanto miedo al rechazo que simplemente se ocultaba. Temía que sus pensamientos fuesen demasiado utópicos y verse después envuelta en la cruel y fría realidad del olvido. ¡Joder! Si solo necesitaba una señal para lanzarse. Una señal lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar de derribar la pared y ser valiente. Tampoco es que creyera en esas cosas, simplemente en ese momento sus pensamientos eran un ir y venir de posibilidades.

Fatigada, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la sala de descanso mirando la hora. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, y todo el día se había limitado a mirar como el caso se desarrollaba sin tener oportunidad de intervenir por la orden de su capitán. Miró la cafetera y casi sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Tantas veces que disfrutaba el mirarlo haciendo café, tan concentrado, tan pulcro. Y que exquisitos cafés. No como los que ella hacía. Siempre terminaba haciendo un jodido desastre… que él arreglaba. Sacudió la cabeza negándose el seguir atormentándose con esos recuerdos. Le hacían más mal que bien. ¿O no? ¿O era que en realidad esos recuerdos eran lo único a lo que aferrarse? Antes de decidirse a cualquier cosa, claro.

Luego de unos minutos salió de la comisaría sin despedirse siquiera de sus compañeros. La tarde era fresca pero se vio en la necesidad de bajar el vidrio de su auto cuando sus propios pensamientos comenzaron a ahogarla. No debería ser tan difícil decidirse, pero era Kate Beckett, siempre poniéndole _peros_ a las cosas, siempre complicando todo. ¿Acaso no podría mandar todo a la mierda e ir por lo que verdaderamente quería? Tenía que dejar de lado esa manía que tenía por querer que todo saliera a la perfección y comenzar a arriesgarse. Ya se daría una ducha y haría de una vez por todas lo que tanto tiempo había estado atrasando. Tomó una bocanada de aire bailando sus dedos sobre el volante. Sus pulmones se llenaron de un aire diferente. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que dejarse ir.

XXXXXXX

Una mujer. Así describía Rick a su hija. Toda una mujer. Su pequeña calabaza convertida en toda una luchadora. Una mujer madura que afrontaba la vida como viniese. ¿Acaso había sido su papel de padre el que había hecho que ella fuese así? No estaba mal darse parte del crédito, aun cuando ella era la que lo lograba todo siempre. Tanto buscar discursos para decidirse por ese que en ese momento recitaba con voz firme. Hablaba de la vida, de afrontar las cosas, del miedo a avanzar, del apoyo. No podía creer que sentía como si las palabras de su hija le quedaran perfectamente a él.

_Pero los finales son inevitables_. Inminentes, creyó él. Justamente era su momento de avanzar, de dejar atrás todo lo viejo y enfocarse en buscar una nueva vida. Ya había dicho adiós a Beckett, pero ahora debía dejar su recuerdo irse. Arrancarlo de sí mismo.

El discurso de Alexis terminó y todos estallaron en aplausos. Rick se dio cuenta de que tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba orgulloso. Completamente orgulloso. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al mirar la pantalla su semblante de emoción cambió a uno más serio. Era Ryan. Tragó saliva antes de colgar y volver a mirar al frente, en donde los graduados pasaban uno a uno al escenario. De nuevo su celular sonando insistentemente. Pero esta vez era Esposito. Contestó en un intento por darles tregua y que lo dejaran celebrar en paz.

—Castle —Contestó seriamente, sin cambiar nada su semblante. Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que pudiese suceder entre él y Beckett, pero no podía evitarlo. De alguna manera el cortar lazos con ellos durante algún tiempo lo ayudaría a desprenderse de los recuerdos. Al menos de momento.

—Castle, es Espo'… Uhm… ocurrió algo bro'… Beckett está en el hospital —Y todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

**Aquí termina el capítulo! Ya veremos cómo sigue esta historia… no creo que falte mucho para el final… **

**Espero poder actualizar pronto pero comienzan semanas difíciles de proyectos que me dejarán prácticamente sin tiempo… de solo pensarlo me canso jaja en fin, espero les haya gustado**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por haberlo dejado así pero le hice caso a sus reviews y me puse a escribir… **

**Levantarme temprano un fin de semana para mí es algo super rarísimo, pero ya me verán en la computadora a las 8 de la mañana este sábado escribiendo mientras que las hojas de mi proyecto me miran con enfado desde el escritorio… y mi mamá preguntándome qué me sucede…. En fin, el caso es que aquí está el capítulo…**

**Agradezco infinitamente sus opiniones (**_**aid, writerdetective, BlackMoon94, Martha AlwaysCB) **_** que me ayudan mucho a seguir, me alegra que les esté gustando mi historia, ya que pues es la primera que hago… **

**Tengo una pregunta para ustedes… qué creen que sucederá con la temporada 8 de Castle? Habrá o no? Yo ya no sé ni que decir, por un lado, que Stana no haya firmado aún como que no me da buen rollo, pero por otro creo que simplemente nos están asustando y dejarán el suspenso por un buen rato… bueno, bueno… aquí está el capítulo **

Capítulo VI

—_Castle —Contestó seriamente, sin cambiar nada su semblante. Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que pudiese suceder entre él y Beckett, pero no podía evitarlo. De alguna manera el cortar lazos con ellos durante algún tiempo lo ayudaría a desprenderse de los recuerdos. Al menos de momento._

—_Castle, es Espo'… Uhm… ocurrió algo bro'… Beckett está en el hospital —Y todo comenzó a darle vueltas._

Su vista se nubló, sus oídos se sumieron en un silencio. Su corazón latía apresuradamente. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Beckett en el…? Tragó saliva sonoramente y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. ¿Habría sido grave? Todos esos sentimientos encontrados de culpa y preocupación, justo como aquel día hacía un año. Justo como cuando miró a Beckett cerrar los ojos frente a los suyos y la sangre extenderse por su pecho.

Martha captó el estado de su hijo y, preocupada, lo sacudió un poco preguntándole qué sucedía. Los demás escuchaban atentos las últimas palabras del director mientras que él simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Kate. Cuando salió del estado de confusión en el que se encontraba se levantó de un salto de la silla e intentó caminar entre las filas, pero su madre lo tomó ligeramente de la muñeca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A dónde vas, Richard? — "_¿Cómo que a dónde voy? Pues al hospital_", pero cayó en la cuenta de que su madre no había escuchado las palabras de Esposito.

—Beckett está en el hospital —Dijo antes de soltarse y salir a toda prisa del auditorio hacia es estacionamiento. Se movía como un loco, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien, si había sido grave. Llevaba el celular aferrado a su mano, sin darse cuenta de que aún no colgaba la llamada con Esposito. Sacó con su mano libre las llaves de su auto y trató de hacer memoria en dónde lo había dejado. En ese momento no existía el rencor hacia ella, no existía la mentira, solo la necesidad de verla, de acariciar su cara y cerciorarse de que solo había sido un susto. Ya tendría que darle explicaciones a Alexis y a su madre, pero de momento tenía que llegar al hospital.

Arrojó el celular al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón antes de salir volando hacia el hospital. Agradeció la ausencia de tráfico, o a su buena memoria de cada calle menos concurrida. A esas horas el sol se había ocultado hacía un buen rato, las luces de la ciudad resplandecían en el vidrio delantero del coche, pero él solo era consiente de un único destino. La lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la carretera, cada vez más fuerte.

Bajó del auto tan rápido que casi chocó con el auto continuo y más adelante con varios de los pacientes. A comparación con otras veces que había corrido tanto, esta vez no estaba cansado en lo absoluto. Quizá era la misma adrenalina, la inquietud por encontrar respuestas. Frenó en seco en la barra blanca para pedir información que fue impulsado hacia adelante. La enfermera detrás de la computadora lo observó con aire calmado y esperó.

—Quiero saber… cómo se encuentra la señorita… Katherine Beckett… entró a urgencias hace poco tiempo —Su voz se cortaba entre cada inhalada. Su pecho subía y bajaba y sentía la coronilla empapada de sudor (o agua de lluvia, no lo sabía). Lo limpió con la manga de la chaqueta y miró en tono de súplica a la mujer. Ésta miró hacia la computadora.

—Entró aquí por un accidente de auto, tendrá que esperar a que el médico salga, yo no tengo información —Frustrado, le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y se alejó hacia la sala de espera. ¿Cómo podría esa gente no saberlo aún? Se sentía enfadado, preocupado, un poco alterado. Se hundió en el banquillo sin percatarse de la presencia de Lanie y Jim que lo observaban del otro lado de la hilera de asientos. Lanie permanecía sentada moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo, mientras que Jim se encontraba recargado en la pared con semblante serio.

—Hey, Castle —Rick levantó la vista hacia Lanie, dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían allí? ¿Dónde estarían los chicos?

—Hey, Lanie. ¿Han sabido algo de Kate? —Alzó su mirada hacia Jim, el cual agradecía la presencia de escritor. No era tonto, y sabía que algo había nacido entre él y su hija y que, cuando ella despertara, estaría mucho más feliz de ver a Castle que a su mismo padre.

—Aún nada —Respondió el señor Beckett sentándose en la silla de la esquina mirando hacia el pasillo—. Pero sé que estará bien. Ella es fuerte —Rick asintió. Creía exactamente lo mismo. Ya antes había sobrevivido a una bala directo en su pecho. ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?

— ¿Y los chicos? —Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados. Se le hacía extraño que no estuviesen ahí, apoyando. Además había sido Esposito quien le había dicho del accidente, y Ryan lo había llamado minutos antes de eso. ¿Por qué se marcharían?

—En la comisaría —Lanie miró a Castle con una ligera expresión de reproche. No por lo que le había pasado a Beckett, sino por haberse marchado tan repentinamente y sin dar explicaciones. Pero Castle aún no escuchaba la historia completa—. Al parecer lo que sucedió no fue un accidente —La voz de la forense se apagó y por su mejilla corrió una lágrima que rápidamente retiró.

Castle abrió la boca sorprendido. "¡Joder!", maldijo en su mente. Recordó entonces aquel trato con el hombre del que no sabía nada. Aquel trato en el que debía alejar a Kate de la investigación de Johanna. ¿Habría seguido haciéndolo? ¿O el trato se había roto con su partida? Se regañó internamente por no haber pensado en eso. De nuevo la culpa consumiéndolo. Si su madre supiera que se culpaba por ello de seguro lo regañaría, pero no podía evitarlo. El solo hecho de pensar que a Beckett le pasara algo peor y… que muriera, le ponía los pelos de punta. Le daban ganas de romper algo contra la pared, pero se mantuvo anclado al asiento sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Lanie volvió hablar.

—Los chicos dicen que te reúnas con ellos allá. Quieren investigar qué demonios sucedió —Jim y Lanie lo observaron analíticamente por un momento, hasta que él habló.

—Lo siento pero no me voy a mover de aquí —Dijo con resolución, cruzándose de brazos. No iba a dejar a Beckett, quería verla, saber cómo estaba. Joder, la amaba tanto que no la dejaría. Aun cuando todavía se sentía herido. Ya tendría tiempo de decidir qué haría después, pero de momento simplemente permanecería ahí.

—Castle, sé que ella estará bien, anda, ve con los chicos. Quiero que atrapen de una buena vez a quién esté haciendo todo esto —Rick se levantó dudoso. Quería estar ahí cuando ella despertara. Miró el fondo del pasillo, justo hacia donde debería dirigirse y asintió.

—Bien, iré. Pero quiero que me llamen por cualquier cosa, ¿sí? —Jim asintió para tranquilizarlo y Lanie agregó:

—Lo haremos. Ella estará bien, Castle. Ve —Y tras esto él se retiró aún sin estar seguro de que fuese lo mejor.

XXXXXX

La comisaría era un barullo de policías moviéndose por todos lados. Le dio cierto aire tranquilizador ese lugar que fue testigo de muchas cosas. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el escritorio de Beckett y se sorprendió de encontrar aún su silla colocada en el mismo lugar. Pasó suavemente los dedos por los elefantes de ella y levantó la mirada cuando Ryan lo llamó.

—Que bueno que estás aquí. Queremos hablar contigo —Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de descanso en donde Esposito se encontraba parado. Las persianas estaban cerradas y a Castle no le dio muy buena espina.

— ¿Qué sucede, chicos? —De alguna manera se sintió incómodo. No quería escuchar ningún reproche por haberse ido, pero algo le decía que no sería así. Que era algo más importante. Ryan avanzó hasta uno de los muebles y se recargó ahí, cruzando los brazos.

—Como seguramente te habrá dicho Lanie, esto no fue un accidente. Alguien quiso matar a Beckett, y estamos seguros de que tiene que ver con el tiroteo de hace un año. No queremos que ella se interponga en esta investigación cuando salga del hospital. O al menos no que se arriesgue —Castle en parte comprendió la preocupación de los chicos. La compartía. Pero hasta donde él sabía Beckett no había vuelto a investigar desde entonces. ¿Acaso las cosas habían cambiado? ¿Ella volvió a meterse en ese terreno turbio? ¡Apenas llevaba dos días alejado!

—Lo sé, pero… ella había parado, ¿no? —Preguntó. Todo eso lo estaba confundiendo.

— ¿Y? Esa gente no parará hasta verla como su madre… o Montgomery. Tenemos que tranquilizarla el tiempo suficiente para conseguir pistas —Esa vez fue Espo' quien habló. Lucía molesto, no con Castle, sino con los patanes que habían hecho eso.

—Chicos, ella no querrá alejarse. ¿Creen que pueden contra su testarudez? —Preocupado. Rick estaba más que preocupado. Quería acabar con ese tema de una buena vez, quería zanjarlo todo, que ella dejase de sufrir por culpa de… ¿de quién era la culpa en todo caso? ¿De Johanna? ¿De Montgomery? ¿De ella? ¿De él? No. De esa gente, de quien quiera que estuviera detrás de todo.

—A ti te escuchará —Dijo Ryan—. Sabemos que a ti te hará caso… y también sabemos que insistirás —Con todo lo que había sucedido, Castle no estaba muy seguro de lo que pudiese pasar. Agradeció que los chicos hayan decidido darle ese papel importante. Cuidarla. Pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera. En caso de que no se pudiera hacer nada y Beckett decidiera entrometerse, lo único que le quedaría sería ayudar también. Investigar.

—Haré lo que pueda —Contestó Castle rascándose la nuca. Sacó su celular para mirar la hora y se percató de varias llamadas perdidas que tenía de su madre y su hija—. Ahora necesito hacer un par de llamadas —Los chicos salieron de la sala de descanso para dejarlo a solas ahí. Marcó el número de su madre, la cual inmediatamente contestó.

—Oh, Richard… al fin. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —Martha iba a seguir hablando pero Castle la paró en seco.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Estoy en la comisaría. Al parecer Beckett tuvo un "accidente" con su auto —Hizo énfasis en la palabra _accidente_ para dejar que su madre lo notara. No había sido un accidente.

—Alexis estaba preocupada por ti. Quiere hablar contigo —Inmediatamente Rick escuchó la voz de su hija del otro lado de la línea.

—Papá, ¿cómo estás? —Alexis podría ser muy respetuosa cuando se trataba de las relaciones de su padre, pero con Beckett a veces sentía que debía entrometerse un poco para evitar que saliera herido.

—Estoy bien Alexis. Mira, quiero que disfrutes tu graduación, ¿sí? Quiero que no te preocupes y que vayan tú y tu abuela a ese viaje por Europa. Algo pasó y debo quedarme. Pero estaré bien —Escuchó como su hija soltaba un largo suspiro y muchos murmullos de fondo. Probablemente de los padres que felicitaban a sus hijos graduados. Lamentó no estar ahí.

—Gracias papá… yo… solo cuídate ¿sí?

—Lo haré —Colgó guardando su celular en la bolsa de sus pantalones de vestir y se dirigió a el escritorio de Ryan, en donde éste se encontraba sentado revisando unos papeles.

— ¿Con qué puedo comenzar? —Preguntó dándose cuenta de la pizarra que yacía abandonada en el precinto. Al parecer otro asesinato había dado lugar en el Spanish Harlem, y otra familia buscaba justicia. Miró hacia el despacho de Gates. La luz estaba encendida y la mujer hablaba por teléfono. A su alrededor los policías traían archivos, llamaban por teléfono, revisaban documentos. Había ajetreo. Ryan alzó la vista del informe que leía y miró a Castle.

—De momento con nada. Tú solo asegúrate de que Beckett no quiera salir corriendo del hospital a ver quién hizo todo, ¿sí? —En parte le molestó la idea de que lo excluyeran de la investigación, pero por otro lado agradecía tener que quedarse a cuidar a Beckett. Asintió y se dirigió al ascensor. Tenía tantas ganas de verla.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… espero les haya gustado y creo que salió un poquito más largo de lo normal… **

**Le di varias vueltas a la trama hasta que quedó esto, quería meterme un poco en todo el rollo de Always con el caso de Johanna, aunque no soy fanática de ese tipo de dramas… No durará mucho la investigación, quizá uno o dos capítulos más… **

**Agradeceré los reviews y ya falta poco para la reunión de Castle y Becket…**

**Hasta el siguiente**

***Grace***


	7. Chapter 7

**Wuju… estoy de vuelta y traigo capítulo nuevo… la verdad me costó mucho hacerme un espacio para escribir pero aquí está…**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews que son tan geniales :3**

_**Martha AlwaysCB: **_**Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia… rara? No creo que seas rara jajaja, todos somos algo masoquistas en el fondo xd y pues de hecho le di varias vueltas al capítulo… pensaba en todas las posibilidades por las que Beckett pudo haber tenido un accidente para llegar al hospital y dije: "no quiero que se acabe aún". Es mi primera historia! Ya veremos como continúa.**

_**Brennangirl: **_**me alegra que te guste la historia… a mí también me ha pasado leer historias de como 10 capítulos seguidos y al final me quedo con todas las preguntas de "qué sucederá?"… suele pasar xd…**

_**Writerdetective: **_**agradezco mucho tu comentario ;)**

**En verdad me ayuda mucho ese tipo de opiniones tan positivas… **

**Espero que disfruten éste capítulo: (tengan en cuenta de que no tengo conocimientos médicos)**

* * *

Capítulo VII

El hospital estaba más callado de lo que debería. Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y para esas horas Lanie ya se había marchado tras la insistencia de Jim. Pero había prometido volver en la mañana temprano. Quería hablar con Kate antes de que lo hiciera el chico escritor para asegurarse de que ella no desperdiciara ninguna oportunidad.

Castle llegó minutos después, encontrándose al señor Beckett sentado en una silla con un vaso de café en la mano. Se sentó despacio poniendo su atención en la pared blanca que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Qué les dijo el doctor? —Preguntó con cierto temor. Temía recibir malas noticias. Desde que había recibido la llamada de Espo' no había dejado de preguntarse cuál sería el diagnostico. Todos sus pensamientos se enfocaban en una sola persona. Ella. En una sola situación. Ella. Siempre era ella. Días antes, cuando su coraje estaba por las nubes, no se hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan impotente por no verla. Que necesitaría saber acerca de ella. Sus planes de olvidarla habían quedado desplazados a segundo plano mientras ese asunto se resolvía. Ya decidiría que hacer después.

—Tiene un par de costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y tenía una brecha enorme en la cabeza que tuvieron que suturar. No es tan grave como parece, ha salido de peores —Inmediatamente vino a la mente de ambos aquel suceso de hacía un año. El jodido momento de incertidumbre que pasaron cuando el diagnostico no era para nada esperanzador. Un estremecimiento recorrió sus cuerpos pero se mantuvieron serenos—. De momento está dormida por la medicación —Continuó Jim—. Pero deberá de mantener reposo por bastante tiempo, y sé que no le gustará —Y era más que cierto. Algo para lo que Kate Beckett era inútil era para mantener reposo y dejar que otros cuidaran de ella. Definitivamente no tenía puntos a favor en ese aspecto.

Rick esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en un bostezo.

—Deberías ir a descansar y si quieres puedes volver en la mañana. Yo haré lo mismo —A pesar de no estar del todo convencido, Castle aceptó despidiéndose de Jim antes de dirigirse a su coche. Cuando llegó al hospital tenía la esperanza de encontrarla despierta y poder verla, aunque una parte de él le decía que fuera fuerte ante su _aplazado_ objetivo. Olvidarla.

...

Encendió la luz de la cocina para tomar algo de agua y después se dirigió a su recámara. Le mandó un rápido mensaje a Alexis pidiéndole que se divirtiera y otro a su madre para avisarle que todo estaba bien y que Beckett no estaba grave.

En parte Martha comprendía la preocupación de su hijo por esa mujer. ¿Cómo se puede desentender de la persona a quien uno ama? En especial después de todo lo que había pasado con ella. Beckett le había devuelto la inspiración a su hijo, acabando con las fiestas semanales y haciéndolo más responsable. En parte le agradecía muchas cosas, pero por otro lado se sentía traicionada también. Pero el amor era así. Sin condiciones.

XXXXXX

Los nervios lo invadían, se removía incómodo en el ascensor cargando consigo un ramo de flores como la última vez. Que mala costumbre había adquirido de solo darle flores cuando algo malo ocurría. ¿Qué otra excusa podría tener? Él podría inventarse cualquiera pero ninguna le sería válida ante Kate Beckett. No al menos una que ella se creyera. Los números del ascensor pasaban a un ritmo exasperante, ascendiendo tan lentamente como si lo hicieran a propósito. Se preguntó por qué no había tomado las escaleras en vez de realizar con lentitud todo el proceso de la enorme caja metálica.

Con una pequeña sonrisa preguntó a la enfermera por la habitación en donde estaba internada Katherine Beckett, y la mujer detrás del ascensor le nombró la 47 al fondo del pasillo. Castle se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la dichosa habitación, quedándose parado frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer por minutos que le parecieron eternos. Una gran bocanada de aire fue lo que necesitó para armarse de valor y abrir la puerta lentamente, conteniendo la respiración.

Beckett giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta y por un momento se olvidó de la presencia de Lanie. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. ¿Por qué él tenía que verla en los peores momentos? No es que le molestara que lo hiciera, pero tras dos días en los que no tuvieron contacto se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado, y de alguna manera quería sentirse bien cuando volviera a verlo. Y más aún cuando, horas antes, había solucionado su debate mental y aclarado ir a buscarlo. Se estremeció al recordar lo que vino después de tal resolución; su cuerpo estrellándose a todo y después una nube de confusión. No supo cuándo había perdido el conocimiento pero sí recordaba el pitido constante en sus oídos y la visión de la sangre manchando sus manos.

Lanie le apretó suavemente el hombro sano a su amiga y se levantó guiñándoles el ojo antes de desaparecer fuera del cuarto. Kate sonrió al recordar la previa conversación con Lanie.

—_Debiste haberlo visto, Kate. Estaba preocupado por ti. Llegó rapidísimo— Kate sonrió recordando las innumerables veces que él mostró signos de preocupación hacia ella. Eran tan jodidamente tierno._

—_En realidad no esperaba que viniera —Y era verdad. Después de que él se marchó ella pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre. Agradecía que no haya sido así._

— _¿Por qué no? Él está enamorado de ti, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Llegará en cualquier momento, te lo aseguro —Una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de ella? Esperaba que ese sentimiento aún siguiera vivo después de tantos meses. ¿En verdad él seguía amándola?—. Y no quiero que eches a perder esta oportunidad. Tú le dices lo que sientes o te juro que no saldrás de este hospital hasta que lo hagas —De nuevo los nervios embargándola. ¿Se lo diría? ¿Realmente se lo diría? En eso la puerta se abrió._

—_Te lo dije —Susurró Lanie antes de dejar ver a Castle_.

Castle la observó detenidamente. De alguna manera le pareció hermosa (como siempre). Llevaba puesta la bata del hospital y una sonda salía de su brazo, además del collarín que llevaba puesto y la gasa que tenía en la frente. Tenía el cabello agarrando en un moño desarreglado y unas visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Rick sonrió avanzando hasta quedar al pie de la cama sin cortar el contacto visual que tanto bien le hacía a Kate.

—Hey —Saludó él, avanzando otro poco hasta dejar las flores en la pequeña mesita junto a la cama—. Traje flores, supuse que compensarían la horrible comida de hospital —Kate sonrió mirando el arreglo de orquídeas que él había traído. Agradecía a quienquiera que estuviese arriba por haberle mandado un hombre tan atento. De seguro Lanie le gritaría que lo besara en ese mismo momento, pero debía moderarse.

—Gracias. Yo… supongo que estaré aquí por un largo rato —Jim había ido a visitarla más temprano y el doctor les había dicho que debía permanecer ahí alrededor de 4 días mientras sanaba y después permanecer en reposo un mínimo de 2 semanas.

—Entonces podré hacerte compañía — _"¿Cómo puede ser siempre tan lindo?_", se preguntó Beckett mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Maldijo al estúpido collarín que le impedía moverse con libertad y es cierto, no la hacía sentirse atractiva.

—Castle yo… supongo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no? —Su estómago se contrajo de los nervios, causándole dolor. Cerró los ojos un momento tomando aire y soltándolo como le había indicado el doctor. Castle sabía que tenían que hablar, que tarde que temprano tendrían que hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de que ese fuese el momento indicado. Acababa de tener un accidente. Ni tan accidente, pero daba igual. Ella tenía que estar tranquila.

—Kate, ¿por qué no dejamos que pasen un par de días antes de que te pongamos al tanto de la investigación? —Pero ella no quería hablar de eso. Sabía que alguien había tratado de matarla (de nuevo) al chocar su auto, pero no quería meterse en eso. No todavía. Primero quería asegurarse de que Castle estuviera con ella en el proceso. Debía hacerle caso a Lanie.

—No, no, no… —Intentó negar con la cabeza pero supuso que sería un esfuerzo innecesario—. No quiero hablar de la investigación, Rick —El nombre de él evocó de sus labios tan naturalmente como si llevara años llamándolo así. No hubo un formal o divertido "Castle", sino un tierno "Rick" que llamó inmediatamente la atención de él—. Cuéntame por qué te marchaste —Castle casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y justo cuando iba a hablar ella lo interrumpió—. Y no me vengas con el cuento de que tienes "material suficiente".

Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de la intensidad de sus palabras. Quería ser clara y que él lo fuera también. ¿Qué de malo tenía eso? Tenían 4 años dándole vueltas a su situación como para no ir al grano. Ya bastaba de excusas.

—Porque me mentiste —Dijo Rick solamente, dolido. El recordarlo simplemente hacía que su coraje subiera, y si ella quería que fuese honesto entonces lo sería. Al menos él sí podría serlo.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capi de hoy… quiero disculparme (de antemano) por dejarlos así pero si me avanzaba el capítulo terminaría enormemente largo así que lo dejo para la próxima…**

***Grace***


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspiración combinada con tiempo, boom! Sale este capítulo… siempre tengo tiempo para escribir aunque sea un par de frases, por eso es que tampoco duro semanas en actualizar… creo yo que actualizo rápido… y lamento si a veces los dejo en partes con algo de drama y continuación con muchas preguntas pero es mi manera de hacerlo… no me gusta escribir capítulos muy largos ni tampoco demasiado cortos… **

**Agradezco a **_**writerdetectvie**_**, **_**AlwaysSerenity, Guest, aid**_**, **_**Martha AlwaysCB **_**y **_**brennangirl **_**por sus comentarios…**

**Bueno… sea como sea, aquí está el capítulo! **

**Los comentarios, criticas, opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidos!**

**Disfruten!**

Capítulo VIII

* * *

"_I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,_

_In weakness or in strength,_

_Change can be amazing._

_So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you._

_I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me"_

* * *

—_Porque me mentiste —Dijo Rick solamente, dolido. El recordarlo simplemente hacía que su coraje subiera, y si ella quería que fuese honesto entonces lo sería. Al menos él sí podría serlo._

El rostro de Kate cambió de paciente a aterrado. Tragó saliva sonoramente sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido. No era posible que él… abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y de nuevo se sintió impotente al verse en esa camilla sin poder levantarse a la par que él.

Rick se pasó una mano por la cara y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. No pensó que llegaría el día en el que se enfrentara a ella. No en esas condiciones, ni cuando él aún fuese vulnerable. Y pensándolo bien no estaban tan desequilibrados en cuanto a ventaja. Ella imposibilitada de moverse o gritar y él de herirla. De decir algo que en verdad la hiciera sentir mal. ¿Cómo podría decir algo así?

— ¿Qué? —La simple palabra salió de la garganta de Kate segundos más tarde. Fue un susurro ronco a causa de las ganas de llorar que tenía. Quería que él le explicara todo, para poder ella sincerarse también.

—Me mentiste, Kate —Castle sentía que sus palabras le quemaban la garganta—. Me mentiste por casi un año, en mi cara. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo? —Kate abrió la boca para replicar pero él la interrumpió—. Todo hubiera sido más fácil —La primera lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Beckett tras esa última frase. Pero, "_¿Cómo se enteró de que le había mentido?_", se preguntaba ella. No recordaba haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero lo que definitivamente le dolió es que él pensara que ella no sentía lo mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir lo mismo cuando le había pedido tiempo para estar lista para _él_? Cuando todos los días se seguía emocionando al recibir una taza de café de parte de él. Cuando buscaba pretextos para tenerlo cerca. Cuando lo único que quería era sumergirse en sus brazos, besarlo… lo quería a él y cómo no iba a sentir lo mismo.

—Rick… estás malinterpretando todo… —Quería explicarle, quería decirle que estaba equivocado, que ella estaba igual o más enamorada que él. ¡Joder! Pero él no la dejaba.

—Malinterpretando todo ¿huh? ¿Entonces es verdad que no recordabas lo que te dije aquella vez en el cementerio? Kate, yo te escuché decir que lo recordabas todo y… —La voz se le fue a la mitad de la frase. Sintió que una traicionera lágrima escapaba de su ojo y se la limpió inmediatamente. Beckett lo observó desde la camilla. Quería levantarse y abrazarlo, decirle que todo había sido un malentendido. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y no era precisamente de dolor físico, sino más bien de la impotencia. Castle continuó con voz más suave—. Primero me dijiste que no recordabas nada… después desapareciste por 3 meses, sin llamar. Vuelves y me ilusionas de nuevo al decirme que quieres tiempo. Quieres tiempo y no aclaras por qué. Y después haces como si nada hubiese pasado. Y yo espero como un idiota, pero ¿qué pasa después? Nada. No sucede nada. Nunca sucede nada.

A esas alturas Kate ya no supo que decir. Se notaba en la voz de Castle que estaba dolido. Pero no pudo contradecirlo porque lo entendía. Entendía y sabía que todo era verdad. En parte era verdad, o al menos esa era la imagen que ella dejaba entrever. Nunca le aclaró nada y ahora sufría las consecuencias de haberle mentido. Aún no tenía claro cuándo es que él se había enterado pero ya no importaba, solo remendarlo.

Trató de incorporarse en la camilla pero una punzada la hizo recargarse de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me escuchas? —Pero Castle no quería escuchar. No quería que ella lo enredara de nuevo con falsas esperanzas. Ya no le alcanzaban—. ¡Castle, mírame! —Sus ojos suplicaban una oportunidad para explicarse, y quería que él la mirara para poder decírselo—. Rick, por favor —Susurró, captando su atención—. Dame tiempo de explicarme, de_ explicarte_. Yo… yo necesito que me escuches, ¿sí? —Castle aceptó a regañadientes, sentándose de en la silla que antes ocupaba Lanie. Trató de no hacer contacto visual con ella, no hasta terminar de escuchar su versión.

—Te escucho —Dijo seriamente, cruzando sus dedos en su regazo. Kate alargó una mano y rozó delicadamente el brazo de él.

—Es cierto, te mentí. Te dije que no recordaba nada de aquel día. Me fui durante un tiempo. Hice como si nada hubiese pasado, pero todo tiene una razón. Esa razón eres tú, Castle. No creas que lo hice porque no sentía nada por ti, o porque me divertía con ello. Lo único que quería era terminar de derribar esa pared de la que te hablé. Derribarla para… —Podría ser la revelación más importante de su vida, y ya no le importaba el lugar en donde estaban, o como lucía, simplemente que él la perdonara—… para poder estar lista para ti.

Y Rick alzó la mirada, topándose con los ojos húmedos de ella y sus mejillas rojizas por el llanto. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Ella estaba…? ¿Estaba diciendo que sentía algo por él? Tuvo el impulso de alzar la mano y limpiar sus lágrimas, pero aún no era tiempo.

—Yo… estaba hecha una mierda. Todo a mi alrededor parecía querer derrumbarse y no encontraba un punto estable que me permitiera decirte lo que siento y poder… —Un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios y cerró los ojos para tomar fuerzas—. Poder empezar algo contigo. Algo que yo no echara a perder —Con una mano seguía dando suaves pasadas en el hombro de Castle mientras que con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Creo que ahora es tu decisión si te marchas y… —Tragó saliva—… y me olvidas o— ¿O qué? ¿Qué quería que sucediera después? Ella se sentía preparada para cualquier cosa pero… ¿y si él no lo estaba? ¿Y si para él eso no tenía remedio?—. Sería tu decisión si me olvidas o decides ayudarme a derrumbar por completo esta pared. Juntos, Castle.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, llenas de esperanza. ¿Qué se podría decir en esos momentos? Claramente ella parecía estar dispuesta a todo. No parecía dudosa, ni obligada, simplemente era sincera. Era honesta por una vez en su vida. Y a él le gustó esa honestidad. Lentamente fue esbozando una gran sonrisa. ¡Al diablo la mentira! ¡Al diablo los engaños! El coraje que anteriormente sentía se vio reemplazado por una extraña euforia que no había sentido antes. _Juntos_. La palabra parecía mágica, llena de expectativas y a la vez tan surreal… ¿cómo iba a decir que no? Rápidamente buscó la mano de ella para entrelazar sus dedos, besándolos suavemente, haciéndole saber que iban por buen camino.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa, Kate —Beckett se mordió el labio asintiendo muy despacio cuidando su cuello—. ¿Estás comprometida con esto? Me refiero a que si esto es _de verdad_. No quiero llevarme otra desilusión —Ella esbozó una sonrisa apretando su unión de manos con Castle, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago como si fuese una adolescente.

—Claro que esto es de verdad, Rick… ¿cómo crees que jugaría con algo tan… delicado? —Y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó. Se sentía en las nubes. En realidad no lo podía creer. ¿Acababa de comenzar algo con Kate? ¿Estaba seguro que no estaba soñando?—. Creo que deberías… tú sabes… —Comenzó Kate entrecortadamente, sintiéndose nerviosa—… darme mi primer beso oficial —Castle se incorporó esbozando una sonrisa. No esperaba que ella dijera eso, que fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa, pero se acercó y le dio un delicado beso en la frente, dejándola con los labios entreabiertos.

Kate soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Joder, Castle. Te pido que me beses y lo haces como si fuese tu hija. Ven aquí y dame un verdadero beso —Jamás se imaginó decir eso y, si quería aparentar no estar desesperada, definitivamente falló. Se moría porque él la besara, y claro que se lo hizo saber. ¿Por qué no? Castle se rio entre dientes y se acercó despacio hasta rozar sus labios con los de Kate en un tierno beso.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó acomodándose de nuevo en la silla sin soltar su mano.

—Sí, mucho mejor —Ninguno de los dos lo sentía como si fuese real. Kate no creyó que pudiese llegar a dar ese paso con tan buenos resultados y el no creyó perdonarla tan rápido. En ese momento daba igual, solo existían ellos dos—. Aunque también deberíamos de hablar del caso… —Pero Castle la acalló con un dedo en sus labios, suavemente. No quería hablar de eso todavía, no hasta que ella estuviese mejor.

—Ya hablaremos luego de eso Kate, pero si esa gente ya ha intentado matarte 2 veces creo que… deberías alejarte, ¿no? O déjaselo a los chicos, ellos se encargarán de todo. Por favor Kate. No… no quiero que sigan intentando hacerte daño —Beckett lo miró con ternura. ¿Cómo no amarlo cuando se preocupaba mucho por ella? En ese momento aceptaría cualquier condición, al menos por un tiempo. Ya después actuaría, pero como le había dicho Lanie, el caso de su madre tarde o temprano se resolvería, y que mejor que tener a Castle ahí con ella para darle apoyo.

—Me alejaré temporalmente ¿okay? Pero sabes que pronto volveré a investigar… y quiero que tú estés ahí para ayudarme ¿sí? —Castle asintió sonriendo.

—Siempre —Contestó él acercándose para darle otro pequeño beso. Ya hablarían después de asuntos más delicados.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé… creo que salió muy pasteloso pero el episodio de Castle de antier sacó mi lado romántico… siempre que escribo solo lo hago a ver a dónde me lleva la historia, y definitivamente tantos momentos Caskett me hicieron darle este seguimiento…**

**Que va! Mi lado romántica casi siempre gana…en fin, espero que les haya gustado, aún no termina quiero que sepan, probablemente le falten otros dos capítulos o no sé… quiero entrar un poco en lo que le sucedió a Beckett pero sin profundizar… **

**Saludos!**

***Grace***


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Al fin he podido actualizar luego de algunos días… es que de verdad la escuela me está volviendo loca, pero solo queda ajustarse a lo que venga y los siguientes días serán más atareados… así que les dejo aquí el capítulo…**

**Agradezo infinitamente sus comentarios y gracias por leerme… **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo IX

—_Me alejaré temporalmente ¿okay? Pero sabes que pronto volveré a investigar… y quiero que tú estés ahí para ayudarme ¿sí? —Castle asintió sonriendo._

—_Siempre —Contestó él acercándose para darle otro pequeño beso. Ya hablarían después de asuntos más delicados._

* * *

_**Una semana después…**_

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. Sintió su piel erizarse de la emoción mientras se ponía con sumo cuidado la última prenda para cubrir su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos obligándose a respirar para apaciguar la incomodidad en sus costillas. Vaya que dolía.

Ese día saldría del hospital y se trasladaría al loft de Castle mientras se recuperaba. Ese día se cumplían 5 desde que empezó a salir con Castle. Desde que su mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo.

Solo Lanie lo sabía, pues la había interrogado hasta sonsacarle la verdad. Y es que a su amiga no se le podía mentir, ni ocultar algo por mucho tiempo, tarde que temprano se llegaría a enterar y si lo hacía por ella misma la regañaría por no habérselo dicho. Aún recordaba su cara sorprendida y su grito de emoción que hizo a Beckett sonreír. No esperaba tanta reacción de su parte, pero le agradó que Castle no le haya soltado la mano en ningún momento.

Había tenido que buscar una excusa convincente ante todos para quedarse en el loft de Castle. Al final había dicho que era quien mejor podría vigilarla porque estaba libre todo el día y el lugar era espacioso y cómodo. Le agradó que nadie haya mencionado nada ni puesto objeciones.

Los chicos habían notado cierta complicidad entre ambos pero lo atribuyeron a lo sucedido, y a que iban recuperando la confianza tras la partida de Castle. Aun así no dijeron nada, simplemente se dispusieron a contarles los avances del caso. Aunque Ryan y Espo' se habían empeñado en no tocar la investigación de Johanna Beckett, esto había sido imposible. Todo lo que le sucedía a Beckett tenía que ver con aquel asesinato hacía años, y el más reciente que era el de Roy Montgomery, y todo se ligaba con cosas de política, de eso estaban seguros.

Fue cuando a Castle comenzó a carcomerle la cabeza aquel secreto que guardaba. Si se ponía a pensar, él también le había mentido a Beckett. No como tal, pero le había ocultado cosas importantes, pistas importantes y sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle todo lo que sucedía. A los chicos se los había dicho ese mismo día mientras iba a por un café. Ellos se habían mostrado escépticos y un tanto indignados. Era una pista bastante valiosa. Si encontraban aquel archivo que Montgomery había mandado entonces darían con quien estaba detrás de todo.

Kate se sentó en la cama mirando con adoración a Castle, el cual le ayudaba a calzarse los zapatos. Se había mostrado tan atento durante su estadía en el hospital, había estado ahí día tras día, haciéndola reír o simplemente acompañándola. Siempre al pendiente. Y los días que seguían no serían diferentes. Castle sabía que no podría despegarse de ella ni un segundo mientras estuviese en su apartamento. La cuidaría como a una reina y la consentiría aunque ella no se dejara.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —Preguntó Rick extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Kate asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y se puso de pie con cuidado. Se despidió de su enfermera antes de irse rumbo al loft de Rick.

XXXXXXX

La calidez que la invadió al sentarse en el sofá fue indescriptible. Se sintió como en su casa, como si ese hubiese sido siempre su hogar. No recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue la última que se sintió así, tan protegida. Él la hacía sentirse protegida, y amada… muy amada.

Se mordió el labio al observarlo ir y venir por la cocina preparando algo para comer. Se moría por una comida decente, y más aún algo hecha por él. Cocinaba delicioso. Castle la observó interrogante y Kate sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Había estado tan ensimismada mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de que le había preguntado algo.

—Lo siento, yo… no escuché —Rick sonrió acercándose a ella y tendiéndole un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas.

—Preguntaba si te apetecería recostarte mientras preparo la comida —Kate se tomó las pastillas con ayuda del agua y agradeció en voz baja. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán cansada estaba. El collarín había desaparecido a los tres días de estar en el hospital pero la venda seguía cubriéndole la parte izquierda de la frente.

—La verdad es que sí, estoy cansada —Rick la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella se sorprendió cuando emprendieron camino a la habitación de él. ¿Dormiría con él? No es que le molestara, en lo absoluto. Pero aún no compartían ese tipo de situaciones y sinceramente estaba nerviosa. No es que fuesen a tener sexo… no de momento. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante ese pensamiento. Ella inválida y solo pensaba cuándo llegarían a tener sexo. Esperó que él no se diera cuenta de su estado.

Llegaron a la habitación y Kate pudo apreciarla de pared a pared. Era bastante amplia y con un toque masculino que le encantó. Todo perfectamente ordenado y pulcro. Olía a él, se sentía como él, tan cálida, tan a gusto. Rick la ayudó a acostarse en la cama y tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios se dirigió a la cocina. Pronto tendría que hablar con ella y eso lo ponía nervioso, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo.

Kate se quedó dormida casi al instante, usando la almohada de él y aspirando su fragancia. Era como si él la abrazara para dormir.

Castle la despertó con ligeros besos y ella sonrió con placidez, revelándose contra sus instintos de seguir durmiendo. Se sentía tan cómoda entre esas colchas suaves y confortables. Abrió los ojos girándose hasta encontrarse con el rostro de él y esos ojos azules que la observaban a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Te traje algo de comer —Kate se incorporó en la cama y Castle se sentó junto a ella mientras ponía la bandeja de comida sobre sus piernas.

Comieron en un silencio confortable, mirándose y sonriéndose de vez en cuando. O más bien a cada momento. Se sentían en una extraña burbuja de felicidad que no querían corromper. Pero Castle sabía que debían hacerlo. Sabía que había llegado el momento de contarle todo.

Se aclaró la garganta colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche y tomando una de las manos de Kate entre las suyas, acariciando con suavidad sus dedos.

—Debemos de hablar —Dijo con seriedad, volviendo a aclararse la garganta. ¿Cómo empezaba tan conversación? Debía confesarle que le había ocultado todo ese asunto del cuidar de que no investigara. Probablemente lo odiaría por ello, pero tenía que arriesgarse. No quería que se enterara por otro lado y que luego le reclamara. Tal y como él había hecho.

Kate cayó en la cuenta de la seriedad de él y su corazón se aceleró. Sintió miedo e inseguridad. De repente se sintió preocupada, y una parte de ella quería pedirle que no dijera nada, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo la mano de Rick acariciar la suya. Luego de unos momentos más de silencio que a Kate le parecieron eternos decidió hablar.

—No me asustes, Rick. Dime, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó con suavidad, colocando su mano libre sobre la de Castle y tratando de darse fuerzas. Por la cara de él sabía que sería importante y probablemente no muy bueno.

—Yo… te he estado ocultando cosas… cosas importantes, Kate —El eco del silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, la tensión tomando terreno, expandiéndose. Cada segundo el aire se volvía más denso, más cargado—. Se trata del caso de tu madre —Decir que Beckett tenía miedo era poco. ¿Qué podría saber Castle del caso de su madre? ¿Qué sería tan importante como para que él se pusiera así?

—Dímelo, por favor —Suplicó en un intento por entenderlo, por acabar con tantas pausas que solo hacían que su cabeza diera mil vueltas. Se dio cuenta de que su mano se aferraba a la de Castle, queriendo darse fuerzas para afrontar lo que sea que él fuese a decir.

—Antes de que Montgomery muriera, él… envió un paquete a alguien en quien confiaba, unos archivos que contenían información del caso de tu madre y todos los demás que han muerto por tal causa. El paquete no llegó hasta después de que te dispararon —Kate se tensó al escuchar la palabra. Aunque ya había superado sus crisis después del disparo aún le seguía helando la sangre lo sucedido, y más aún después de que intentaran matarla de nuevo. Rick continuó—: Este hombre hizo un trato con las personas que están detrás de todo. Si tú parabas de investigar ellos también se alejarían. Yo… yo era quien vigilaba que tú no investigaras, Kate. Fui parte de todo eso.

Beckett cerró los ojos, las emociones sobrepasándola. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Él…? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Mentirle? ¿Ocultarle una importante pista? ¿Hacer tratos por ella como si fuese una niña? No podía pensar con claridad. No cuando las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y la sangre zumbaba en sus oídos. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Era una revelación bastante importante y una pista que hubiese podido resolver todo. ¿Qué lo había orillado a ocultárselo?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —No había sido la pregunta más inteligente, ni la más certera, pero a Kate le carcomía la cabeza. Necesitaba saberlo. Escuchó un sollozo de parte de su compañero y como un auto reflejo apretó más la mano de él. Su labio se mantenía atrapado entre sus dientes con fuerza.

Castle sentía que el mundo se le podría venir encima en cualquier momento. Ella lo odiaría, estaba seguro. Era la investigación de su vida, la que cambió el rumbo de toda su existencia. ¿Cómo podría ella perdonarlo por algo así?

—Porque quería protegerte. Y si mentirte era la única manera que te mantendría a salvo entonces lo haría… a costa de tu odio, Kate —Se dio cuenta de que tan poderosa podía ser la verdad. Cambiaba realidad, brindaba sueños, y también los destruía.

Kate se deshizo del agarre de las manos de Castle y se limpió las lágrimas mientras encogía con cuidado sus piernas y las abrazaba. Rick quiso abrazarla, reconfortarla, pedirle perdón, pero se quedó estático en la cama. Él también estaba llorando. Le dolía verla sufrir y… él la había hecho sufrir.

—Necesito pensar, Castle. Déjame sola ¿sí? —Rick no puso ninguna objeción y se levantó de la cama, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta para girarse hacia ella. Se le miraba tan vulnerable en esa situación, y comprendió que necesitaba unos momentos para meditarlo.

—Lo hice porque te amo, Kate —Dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, haciendo que Kate se soltara a llorar con fuerza.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar pronto… Ya veremos cómo sigue esta historia, pero considero que el sufrimiento es necesario… un poquito…**

**Bonita semana**

**¿Reviews? **

***Grace***


	10. Chapter 10

**Aún no termina mi semana difícil pero decidí tomarme un espacio para escribir… sé que no he actualizado como en una semana pero aquí está el capítulo, aunque esté cortito, ya les recompensaré con uno más largo xd**

**Agradezco sus comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les guste la historia… aunque suene repetitivo que lo diga… **

**Saludos!**

* * *

Capítulo X

—_Lo hice porque te amo, Kate —Dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, haciendo que Kate se soltara a llorar con fuerza._

* * *

Rick se asomó 40 minutos más tarde a la habitación, sabiendo que aún había cosas por decir y no se sorprendió al encontrarla dormida, abrazada a la almohada y con el cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara. Lo que acababan de comenzar no ponía terminar ahí. Estaba seguro de que Kate lo entendería, tarde que temprano.

Despacio se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Todo se sumió en una profunda oscuridad y sin hacer ningún ruido se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de ella, retirándole el mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro y el vendaje. Se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama.

Aún no llegaba a creerse que tenía a Kate Beckett ahí, con él, y que podía observarla dormir tanto como él quisiera. Días antes se hubiese reído de tan solo pensarlo, pero en ese momento se sentía feliz. A pesar del leve rechazo de ella, se sentía feliz.

Su mano dibujaba distraídas pasadas en el cabello de ella, alborotándoselo ligeramente. Seguía sorprendiéndose de la fragilidad que mostraba. La dura detective Katherine Beckett parecía tan frágil cuando dormía. Con el semblante relajado, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, la respiración acompasada. Quién iba a decir que tal mujer podría derrochar tanta ternura.

Kate se removió cuando los rastros de sueño iban desapareciendo de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Castle junto a ella, de sus dedos masajeando su cabeza con suavidad y soltó un relajado suspiro que hizo que la mirada de Rick se posara sobre la de ella al darse cuenta de que se había despertado. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos, transmitiéndose todo el amor que sentían. Era como si con cada segundo que pasara, los fantasmas fuesen desapareciendo, desvaneciéndose.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Kate se incorporó con sumo cuidado y se acomodó en la misma posición que Rick, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él y sintiendo sus manos rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

Había tenido bastante tiempo para reflexionar acerca de todo lo que Rick le había dicho. Durante un año él había sabido más que ella en el caso de su madre, durante un año buscó una pista que estaba tan cerca, pero durante un año él se calló todo eso. ¿Y por qué? Para protegerla. Porque a pesar de todo él siempre quería protegerla, y no con la tonta excusa de "somos compañeros", sino porque la amaba. Se lo había revelado el día del tiroteo, después de haber intentado interponerse entre la bala y su cuerpo. Lo había hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin pensar en su propia vida.

Habían estado a punto de morir en una infinidad de veces y él siempre le había dado fuerza, aunque paradójicamente la policía era ella. Era ella quien debía dar fuerza y había sido él quien la había mantenido a flote desde siempre, incluso antes de conocerse. Y de alguna manera sabía que sería para siempre.

—Perdóname, Kate —Se disculpó Castle luego de unos minutos más en el reconfortante silencio. Necesitaba que ella lo perdonara para poder continuar con lo que habían empezado. Aquella hermosa relación que lo tenía en las nubes, soñando.

Kate sonrió, abrazándose al torso de él y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Luego de pasar minutos llorando y otros más pensando había resulto que no había nada que perdonar. No cuando él la había perdonado también por su mentira. Mentir dañaba, y en ese momento estaba seguro que intentaría ser lo más honesta posible. No quería volver a sufrir por frases no dichas, o malos entendidos. No cuando le hacía tanto bien la presencia de él. Su cuerpo cálido rodeándola.

—No creo que tenga nada que perdonarte. De alguna manera tengo más que agradecerte, Rick. Estoy viva gracias a ti —Dijo ella con una ligera emoción en su voz que para él no pasó desapercibida.

— ¿Lo dices por el trato? —Bendito Montgomery que se aseguró de que ella estuviera en paz, al menos por un tiempo. En todo caso era por él por lo que Beckett seguía con vida. Si no hubiese sido por dichoso archivo ella probablemente no estuviera ahí. No quería ni pensarlo.

Pero Kate no solo se refería al trato. Tenía tanto que agradecerle a Castle que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Simplemente se sentía sobrepasada por tantas emociones juntas.

—No solo por eso, Rick. Por todo. Tú me has venido salvando desde hace mucho tiempo. Empezando por ayudarme a superar la muerte de mi madre —Kate se sentía valiente. En ese momento no existía la muralla, solo ella y él. Solo sus sentimientos. ¿Estaba mal querer confesarle uno de sus secretos que más guardados se tenía?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kate? —Preguntó Castle algo sorprendido. ¿Él lo había ayudado a superar la muerte de su madre? ¿Cómo? Despacio la tomó de la barbilla y alzo su rostro para que lo mirara. Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. Decírselo sería subir su ego hasta las nubes pero no le importaba. Quería que él lo supiera, y ver su expresión.

—Es que… tus libros me ayudaron a superarlo, Castle. Muchísimo antes de conocernos yo comencé a leerte y me diste fuerza. Gracias a ti me hice policía. Me salvaste la vida una vez más, Rick —Castle abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba sorprendido.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto **

***Grace***


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy :3 he podido subirlo antes...**

**Agradezco sus reviews a **_**mily, Guest, writerdetective y Martha AlwaysCB**_**…**

**Espero les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo XI

—_Es que… tus libros me ayudaron a superarlo, Castle. Muchísimo antes de conocernos yo comencé a leerte y me diste fuerza. Gracias a ti me hice policía. Me salvaste la vida una vez más, Rick —Castle abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba sorprendido._

Kate sonrió con placidez al verse envuelta en los brazos del escritor. Definitivamente todo se sentía mejor así. Las cosas no pesaban tanto, ni dolían tanto. Todo era más fácil estando bajo la protección del que se había convertido en su novio. Sonaba demasiado lejano el recuerdo de su adiós en la comisaría. Aquel adiós que le había dolido bastante y que de seguro hubiese tardado en superar si es que él no volviese.

Se dio cuenta de que si no hubiese sido por su incidente las cosas habrían tomado un camino distinto, aunque ella hubiese hecho el esfuerzo por encaminarlo hacia donde quería. Pero que gran ayuda le habían dado.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Preguntó Rick minutos más tarde, aún consternado por el extraño ataque de sinceridad de ella.

— ¡Claro que hablo enserio, Rick! Nunca mentiría con algo así. Soy una fan desde hace mucho tiempo —Dijo Kate esbozando una tierna sonrisa. No creyó que él se sorprendiera tanto. Ni siquiera que se sorprendiera. Pero ahí estaba. Ella en los brazos de él dándose cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en los labios del escritor. _Su_ escritor.

—Creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe ¿sabes? Pero escuchártelo decir definitivamente rompe expectativas.

A esas alturas de la conversación los ojos de ambos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podían distinguir cada zona de la habitación. Pero aun así sus cuerpos se guiaban solos y sus labios se rozaron tiernamente sin necesidad siquiera de tantear el espacio. Beckett enredaba sus dedos en los mechones de él, suspirando a cada tanto, deleitándose con la suavidad y dulzura de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Eran como una droga a la que se declaró adicta casi inmediatamente. Cómo no serlo cuando se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Tan bien que no se dio cuenta de que las manos de Castle habían aumentado la intensidad de las caricias y que ella comenzó a sentir un agradable calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Fue él quien hizo conectar su cerebro a sus movimientos para detenerse, con suavidad, uniendo simplemente su frente con la de ella y sintiendo el pecho de Kate bajar y subir a la par del de él.

— ¿Por qué no intentamos esto antes, Rick? —Preguntó Kate minutos más tarde, recargándose en el pecho de él con suavidad cuidando sus golpes que aún dolían. Claro que lo hacían. A pesar de que la fractura no había sido grave sus movimientos debían ser cuidadosos las primeras semanas, y lo estaba intentado.

— ¿Intentar qué? ¿Besarnos? —Preguntó Castle con una amplia sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Era de verdad feliz, y todo a su vez era tan extraño. Aún no sabía cómo se lo diría a Martha y a Alexis cuando volvieran de Europa. Seguramente se sorprenderían dado el hecho de que había decidido olvidarla días antes. Pero no le importaba. Sabía que ellas lo entenderían.

—No, Castle. Estar juntos. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos antes? —Pero Beckett sabía el por qué. Por sus dudas, por sus inseguridades, por la muralla. Simplemente porque no creía estar lista cuando la verdad era que siempre lo había estado. Estando ahí en los brazos de él se dio cuenta de que siempre lo había estado. Quizá fue el hecho de que todo se le vino encima en un lapso de tiempo demasiado corto lo que hizo que su mente se saturara y que no la dejara pensar con claridad. Pero dándose un tiempo para reflexionar la hizo darse cuenta de que todo el miedo había sido en vano.

Y Rick estaba seguro de también saber la respuesta. Ambos habían decidido desplazar las palabras concretar y dejarse llevar por el silencio y el sentimiento de confortabilidad que causaba. Era esa zona de confort de la que no quisieron salir hasta ese momento. Estaba seguro de que fuese lo que fuese habían empezado esa nueva aventura en el tiempo correcto, sabiendo también que haberlo hecho antes les hubiese ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

El celular de él comenzó a sonar en la mesita de noche, insistentemente, mostrando el nombre de Espo'. Castle se separó un poco de Kate para cogerlo y se encontró con un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Hemos encontrado algo —Dijo corto y conciso. Castle se tensó momentáneamente y Beckett advirtió su reacción, posando una mano en el hombro de él, intentando mostrarse paciente para saber de qué hablaban.

— ¿Tienen… algo? ¿Una pista? —Preguntó con indecisión, mirando de reojo como Kate se removía nerviosa contra su cuerpo. Trató de relajarla abrazándola por los hombros pero ella se miraba impaciente.

—Sí… y al parecer es algo gordo. ¿Te parece que te veamos en tu loft en unos minutos? —Preguntó Espo' jugando con las hojas del archivo que habían encontrado luego de una incesante búsqueda.

—Claro. Kate ya está enterada de todo así que… nos vemos —Colgó mirando la nada, pensando en cómo es que había cambiado todo tan rápido. Pasó de estar sentado en el sofá del loft intentando que las ideas llegaran a su cabeza a estar sentado junto a Kate nada más y nada menos que como su pareja. Pasó de verse preocupado por la seguridad de Kate ante el caso de su madre a estar un paso más de resolverlo con ayuda de los chicos. Sí, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado drástica y rápidamente, y para bien.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Beckett con ansias, quería y necesitaba saberlo. Fuese como fuese todo eso la incluía directamente a ella. Era su madre quien había sido asesinada, era ella misma quien había estado a punto de morir un par de veces por causa de aquellas personas.

—Tienen nuevas pistas. Dicen que es algo gordo… —Kate tragó saliva sonoramente. Si era tan grande como ellos decían eso significaba que conseguir pruebas de algo sería difícil—. Y vienen para acá —Añadió Castle para quitarle un poco la incomodidad el asunto y la incitó a levantarse con cuidado.

XXXXXX

Beckett se encontraba sentada en el sofá con un vaso de agua en la mano cuando los chicos llegaron. Su corazón se disparó al verlos entrar apresuradamente y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. ¿Tan grave era? Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las miles de posibilidades que podría haber, y quería que ellos empezaran a hablar ya. Castle les ofreció algo para beber, pero ambos negaron. No estaban de humor para darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Esto no solo reúne a unas cuantas personas —Comenzó explicando Esposito—. Viene de arriba. Muy arriba —Beckett contuvo la respiración mientras ellos hablaban, atenta a cada palabra, a cada frase.

— ¿Qué tan arriba? —Preguntó Rick siendo consciente de que Kate parecía no poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Senador William Bracken —Ryan puso la imagen de un periódico reciente sobre la mesa de café de Castle y la pareja dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del senador y probablemente próximo presidente de Estados Unidos. Beckett se llevó ambas manos al rostro, y Castle reprimió su impulso de abrazarla para reconfortarla.

— ¿Están seguros? —Volvió a preguntar Castle, advirtiendo por primera vez el fólder amarillo con el escudo del NYPD que reposaba junto a Esposito en el sofá.

—Completamente —Aseguró Ryan al mismo tiempo que Espo' ponía sobre la mesa el dichoso fólder—. Encontramos esto en un viejo edificio. Al parecer es el archivo que Montgomery envió a su amigo —Castle iba a decir algo pero Ryan lo interrumpió—. Sí, Castle. Éste es el archivo —Todos contemplaron los papeles como quien tiene ante él el más grande de los tesoros. Probablemente así era. Ese archivo podría proporcionarles infinidad de respuestas.

— ¿Hay algo que nos ayude a encerrar a esos malnacidos? —Por primera vez durante los últimos minutos, Beckett habló. Se aclaró la garganta para eliminar su tono de voz algo ronco y posó una de sus manos sobre la de Rick, sin importarle qué decían sus compañeros. Los chicos notaron el gesto pero no dijeron nada, se limitaron a abrir el fólder y pasar las hojas una a una.

—Es una mina. Todo se liga principalmente a Bracken. Tu madre sabía que los negocios de ese hombre no eran precisamente limpios e investigar le costó mucho —Kate se aferró a la mano de Rick y se irguió hacia adelante para observar mejor. Alcanzó a mirar cuentas bancarias, reportes policiacos, notas, entre otros documentos más. Todo pulcramente clasificado.

— ¿Es suficiente? —Preguntó Castle—. Suficiente para implicarlos, me refiero —Espo' negó con la cabeza. Era verdad. Había toda una línea del tiempo, todo un mundo de diferentes cuerdas que seguir, pero ninguna prueba concreta ante un juez y menos contra uno de los hombres más importantes del país que los implicara de asesinato.

—Hay muchas pruebas, es cierto. Hay documentos que podrían implicarlos en muchas cosas… pero el asesinato de tu madre —Esposito posó su mirada en Beckett y prosiguió—. No hay ninguna prueba de que él la haya mandado asesinar, ni a Montgomery. Sólo de sus sucios negocios —Beckett cerró los ojos con impotencia. Ellos podrían ir a la cárcel… ¿pero quedaría impune la muerte de Johanna Beckett? ¿No se haría justicia por aquello que buscó por tanto tiempo? Pasó casi la mitad de su vida buscando al asesino de su madre y resultó que después de saber quién era no había _nada_. Era una gran decepción.

— ¡Pero tienen que pagar por ello! —Beckett se puso de pie con dificultad y encaró a sus compañeros.

—Kate… —Intentó Castle. De nuevo ella queriendo exponerse, y eso lo asustaba. Quién sabe qué pasaría si volvía a ponerse en la línea de fuego y no iba a permitirlo.

— ¡No, Rick! No voy a alejarme. Quiero que esos cabrones paguen por haber asesinado a mi madre —Castle se puso de pie al igual que ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Espo' se reclinó en el asiento mientras que Ryan cerraba la carpeta.

—No te pido que te alejes, sino que dejes que todo se enfríe. Que no se esperen lo que les caerá encima —Ryan asintió muy de acuerdo con Castle. Si querían triunfar sobre ellos debían usar el factor sorpresa. Atacar cuando menos se lo esperaran, pero Beckett no parecía dispuesta a esperar.

—Él tiene razón —Comentó Ryan—. El acusarlos de fraude puede darte tiempo para hacer la investigación que quieres. Puedes conseguir las pruebas si tienes paciencia —Beckett volvió a sentarse cruzando los brazos y los chicos se retiraron llevándose consigo el archivo y el periódico tras despedirse y desearle suerte a Castle. Él cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el sofá junto a Beckett, tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente.

—Kate, por favor. No quiero que te arriesgues. Es difícil para mí verte en el hospital por culpa de esa gente. No quiero que te suceda nada —Kate asintió mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de agua que había dejado en el cajón junto al sofá. ¿Por qué nadie comprendía que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo como para darle más vueltas a eso? Quería zanjar el asunto, pero para ello necesitaba conseguir las pruebas. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda de Rick, y sabía que él no la ayudaría inmediatamente, sino que tendría que respetar sus condiciones. _Esperar que las cosas se enfriaran_. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿De verdad podría? No estaba segura pero haría su mayor esfuerzo para ser perseverante. Esperaba que diera resultados.

—Está bien. Pero solo hasta que pueda moverme con libertad. Después sabes que volveré a investigar. Espero que esta vez sea fácil —Castle sonrió abrazándola y depositando un tierno beso en su sien. Que gran preocupación le había quitado esa decisión.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha llegado… debo decir que no estoy muy conforme con cómo va quedando, así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva lo agradecería mucho…**

***Grace***


	12. Chapter 12

**Les traigo el capítulo algo corto, porque no tengo internet y tengo que estudiar para un último examen. **

**Sufro porque no pude ver el capítulo de ayer de Castle… esto de no tener internet es una mierda… así que, saludos desde mi salón de clases **

**Agradezco sus comentarios a **_**mily, Martha AlwaysCB, brennangirl **_**y **_**writerdetective**_

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XII

Kate se encontraba de pie frente al espejo de baño de Rick, vestida con una blusa amplia color azul fuerte y unos leggins negros. Acababa de tomar un baño y se estaba cambiando la venda que tenía en la frente. Cerró los ojos cuando se encontró con la fea cicatriz que había dejado el accidente. ¿Cómo podía ser que se sintiera tan mal por una herida? Esta era diferente a la del día del tiroteo, se sentía diferente. No por el dolor, o por las razones que la llevaron a tenerla, pero sí por la manera en la que la miraba. Cubría 5 cm de su frente izquierda, terminando antes de su ceja y, sobre todo, estaba completamente visible. La cicatriz que tenía en el pecho podría cubrirla con su blusa, probablemente con un sostén, ¿pero esa? ¿Con qué podría cubrirla? ¿Con su cabello?

Kate soltó una amarga risa sin despegar la vista de la línea rojiza que tenía, y que apenas comenzaba a sanar. Hacía un par de días que le habían quitado los puntos pero seguía pareciéndole horrible. Y quizá en esos momentos en los que la incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucedía con su caso la estaba matando, el sentirse atractiva para Rick era lo único que le quedaba. Y no sentía estarlo logrando. Compartía con él la casa, la cama, la mesa y nada más. Nunca había dejado que la mirara con menos ropa que una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts. No dejaba que él mirara los moratones que tenía en el vientre a causa del impacto con el volante, o que la ayudara a bañarse a pesar de la dificultad que le causaban de vez en cuando sus costillas.

Era testaruda y él no se había atrevido a contradecirla a pesar de querer consentirla y mimarla como debía. Eso provocaba muchas tensiones. Kate con su instinto de retraerse y él tratando de acercarse. A la hora de dormir o de la ducha era un constante campo de batalla que a veces él prefería evitar. Sin lograrlo. Kate Beckett podía ser muy berrinchuda, como Jim le había advertido en su primera visita al loft. Y también los había enfrentado.

—_Así que tú y mi hija están juntos —Dijo Jim Beckett con calma pero reteniendo una carcajada. No es que se burlara de ellos, pero le parecía bastante gracioso que trataran de ocultarlo aun cuando todo los ponía en evidencia; el hecho de que ella estuviera en casa de él, las miradas, los roces, la tensión, la complicidad. Todo. Y no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver la cara de Kate y por supuesto la de Rick al encararlos de esa manera._

— _¿Pe… perdón? —Kate casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, y se vio obligada a darle un gran sorbo al vaso de agua que siempre tenía junto a ella. Rick permaneció callado, observando con el ceño fruncido a Jim._

— _¡Oh, por Dios, Katie! No vayas a negar lo que claramente está frente a mis ojos. Ustedes dos están juntos, ¿verdad? —Kate se sonrojó mirando a Castle, el cual permanecía aún en silencio. Jim lo miró también—. ¿Me vas a decir cómo le hiciste para que esta niña testaruda aceptara sus sentimientos? —Ésta vez fue Rick quien casi se atragantó con la saliva. Luego de recuperarse de la tos, se acomodó mejor en el sofá y tomó la mano de Kate, haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse pero esta vez esbozando una enorme sonrisa._

—_Bueno, sí. Estamos juntos, y… en realidad no creo haber hecho nada especial, ¿o sí? —Castle giró su mirada hacia Kate y ésta volvió a sonreír._

—_Sólo espero que sean felices. Ambos lo merecen —La pareja sonrió distendida, sabiendo que su relación acababa de avanzar un par de pasos más._

— ¡Kate! —Gritó Castle del otro lado de la puerta del baño, tocando con los nudillos despacio. Kate se sobresaltó un poco y contestó con un rápido _ya voy _terminando de cepillarse el cabello antes de que la puerta de abriera y apareciera Rick con las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y sonriendo ligeramente—. Tenía tiempo hablándote. ¿Estás bien? —Kate asintió echando una última mirada al espejo y aceptando la mano que él le tendía, dejándose guiar hasta la cama, en donde se sentaron.

Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Sabía que debía hablar de lo que le estaba pasando en los últimos días, su estúpida inseguridad que la hacía sentir una adolescente en la secundaria.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kate? Te noto, no lo sé, ¿distante? Es como si me evitaras —Beckett apretó los dientes conteniendo el llanto. En verdad se sentía tonta, porque él lo había notado, y se moría de vergüenza. ¿Cómo decirle que no se sentía del todo segura después de atreverse a confesarle muchas cosas en los últimos días? Duró bastante tiempo para decidirse y sufrió tanto cuando él se fue que le parecía una tontería arruinarlo todo por la manera en la que se miraba.

Rick la apretó contra su pecho pero cuidando sus heridas. Los últimos días ella se negaba a que la abrazara para dormir, a que la mirara quitarse la camiseta, cualquier cosa que requería intimidad. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que eran por las heridas físicas, no porque no quisiera. Se dio cuenta de su inseguridad y eso le enterneció. Supo que tenía que hablar con ella para dejarle en claro muchas cosas.

—Eres hermosa, Kate —Le dijo contra su cabeza, aspirando el deliciosos olor de su cabello y sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos. Kate lo abrazó del torso, sintiéndose reconfortada. Esas dos simples palabras la hicieron esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Él lo sabía, y lo quiso aún más por ello—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, y no me importa si tu cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices o marcas. Porque yo te quiero a ti, como eres. Por favor, no me apartes, déjame cuidarte —Kate sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y no supo cuándo había comenzado a ser tan vulnerable.

No supo cuándo la dura detective Beckett fue desplazada por sólo Kate. Sentía que con Rick podía reír… y llorar. Era como si sus sentimientos estuvieran siempre a flote, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. A veces se sentía algo tonta, pero no tenía por qué, ¿o sí? Rick siempre la hacía sentir mejor con sus palabras, con sus abrazos… con sus besos.

—Lo siento mucho, Rick. De verdad lo siento. Yo… me siento tan mal. Lo único que quiero es sentirme plena, y no estoy segura de serlo —Verbalizar lo que sentía le dio una sensación de alivio, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Como si todo el dolor de repente se hubiese esfumado.

—Deberías serlo, Kate. Estás viva, y eso es lo que importa —Fue ella quien acercó sus labios a los de él para besarlo, sintiéndose desplazada a un lugar en donde todo era mejor. Los labios de él la hacían sentirse mucho más liviana, más relajada. Era como transportarse a un paraíso. Pero el deseo había aumentado. Toda esa tensión acumulada a lo largo de los años que aún no había sido soltada. Todo ese flirteo que habían llevado a cabo infinidad de veces y que aún no habían consumado.

Las manos de Rick se colaron bajo la blusa de ella y Kate no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo en medio del beso que había dejado de ser tierno para pasar a ser urgente y apasionado. Sus labios danzaban juntos, con hambre y deseo. Fue como si todo el raciocinio se hubiese esfumado de repente, dando paso a la pasión desmedida que pronto acabó con la camiseta de ella. Rick la veneró en silencio, pasando sus dedos suavemente por sobre las marchas violáceas que cubrían su vientre y Kate se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, las tenues caricias superándola. ¿Cómo podía ser que él causara tanto en ella con tan solo simples roces en su piel? Se sentía tan bien la yema de sus dedos en los moratones que ya no dolían en lo absoluto.

—No quiero lastimarle, Kate —Dijo Rick minutos después, en un tono bajo, casi en secreto, hablando sólo para ella—. Tus costill… —Pero Kate lo acalló poniendo un dedo en sus labios, acercándose para besarlo momentos después, dejándole en claro qué era lo que quería. Lo quería a él. Lo necesitaba a él. Quería que la hiciera olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—Shhh… Yo estoy bien, Castle… —Dijo en un susurro, implorándole con la mirada que continuara acariciándola—. Hazme el amor, Rick —Suplicó con un hilo de voz antes de sentir los labios de Castle sobre los suyos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado…**

***Grace***


	13. Chapter 13

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo! Con eso de que hoy no tengo clases pues me dio tiempo de escribir un poco, es un capítulo cortito que espero que les guste… Solo para que lo sepan la historia seguirá quedando en T… **

**Agradezco sus comentarios a **_**mily, Martha AlwaysCB, castkate, camyblue, Writerdetective **_**y **_**BlackMoon94**_**.**

**Disfruten!**

Capítulo XIII

—_Shhh… Yo estoy bien, Castle… —Dijo en un susurro, implorándole con la mirada que continuara acariciándola—. Hazme el amor, Rick —Suplicó con un hilo de voz antes de sentir los labios de Castle sobre los suyos._

Kate templó de anticipación, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando las manos suaves y cálidas de Rick volvieron a pasearse por su abdomen, dejando tiernas caricias. Sentía que volaba, que se elevaba hasta quedar suspendida en una placentera nebulosa de excitación que jamás había sentido. Y eso que aún no la tocaba íntimamente.

Rick la hizo recostar en la cama sobre la espalda, adorando el cuerpo de su musa con lentitud queriendo grabarlo para siempre en su mente, en sus manos. La besó de nuevo, saboreando sus labios dulces y sintiéndose en el cielo al escucharla gemir de placer. Escuchar su nombre evocar de los labios de Kate una vez al dejarlos en libertad para besar su cuello, justo en el lugar donde latía desbocado su pulso. Kate se aferraba a los brazos de Castle, rezando dos palabras una y otra vez. "_Por favor". _ Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

El raciocinio pronto se esfumó, dejando dos cuerpos guiados por el único instinto de sentirse, de saciar las ganas que se tenían. No solo sexualmente, sino también espiritualmente. Cada necesidad plasmada en silencio ante cada caricia, cada búsqueda del contacto.

Con manos firmes, Kate desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Castle, deslizándola por sus hombros después y acariciando sus brazos y torso justo como él lo había hecho con ella. Queriendo devolverle una a una las sensaciones que le había causado. Sus ojos oscuros de placer miraron fijamente los de él, que habían pasado de ser azules a ser negros.

De nuevo el placer incrementándose con cada beso, con cada caricia por más tenue que fuera. El calor aumentando en la habitación, sus cuerpos ardiendo, bañándose en una fina capa de sudor. La ropa cayendo, brindándoles la cercanía que tanto ansiaban. Un suspiro, un gemido, y Rick se acomodó suavemente entre las piernas de Kate sin dejar de acariciarla.

—No me canso de repetirlo, Kate —Dijo Rick con la voz ronca, besando suavemente sus labios antes de deshacerse de la última prenda que les impedía estar piel contra piel—. Eres hermosa —Sus labios volvieron a colapsar con hambre, intensamente, mientras su manos buscaban el cuerpo del otro para aferrarse a algo real antes de perderse en la densa neblina del placer puro.

El roce de sus cuerpos hizo despertar en Kate uno de los instintos más primitivos que creyó haber perdido, que creyó que había muerto. Su piel ardía, añorando cada diminuto roce de las manos de Rick, sintiendo frío cuando éstos cesaban. No había parado de repetir una y otra vez su nombre, sintiendo la necesidad repentina de un paso más en esa erótica danza de caricias y besos. Ya no le era suficiente el sentirlo de manera externa, lo quería sentir más físicamente, porque en ese momento su cerebro no estaba conectado con su cuerpo. Ni quería que lo estuviese.

Rick se sentía en el cielo. Siempre tuvo fantasías con tan esperado acto que más allá del sexo era hacer el amor, pero definitivamente la realidad la superó de manera desmedida. En parte se estaba controlando porque una parte en el fondo de su mente le decía que ella aún tenía heridas físicas que no quería lastimar. Las mentales creyó él que no eran relevantes en ese momento, porque se sentía en completa sintonía con ella.

Dos nuevas palabras salieron de los labios de Kate como un ruego en voz alta que recitó cerrando los ojos.

—Te necesito —Y Castle le cumplió, hundiéndose en ella con pasión embargada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sus cuerpos volviendo a danzar juntos en perfecta sincronización, el eco de sus nombres flotando en las paredes de la habitación, hasta alcanzar el máximo placer minutos más tarde, dejándose llevar por todas esa sensaciones. Juntos.

XXXXXX

Kate permanecía sentada en la cama, recargada en el pecho de Castle, una posición que había descubierto que adoraba. Le gustaba sentirse envuelta por los brazos de Castle, protegida por él. Ambos estaba cubiertos por la sábana que minutos antes cubría la cama y que había ido a dar a los pies después de su encuentro.

Castle dibujaba figuras distraídas en el brazo de ella, mientras que Kate jugaba con la mano de él. Se sentían diferentes, felices. Por un momento no había existido Bracken, o la investigación, ni siquiera los chicos. Sólo ellos dos en un mundo en el que todo parecía ser perfecto. No es que la realidad fuese mala, pero definitivamente las preocupaciones podían adueñarse de su mente si se ponían a meditarlo.

Kate se incorporó sobresaltada al escuchar un leve golpe. Se puso atenta a cualquier movimiento en la habitación pero todo estaba en penumbra.

— ¿Has oído eso? —Preguntó aferrándose a la mano de Rick. De pronto el miedo se apoderó de ella. Quería creer que era su imaginación haber escuchado un ruido en el living pero sus sentidos no le fallaban, ¿verdad? Rick se incorporó también, levantando sus bóxers del suelo y colocándoselos rápidamente.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a ver? —Kate asintió sentándose en medio de la cama aún tapada con la sábana. Pasó saliva sonoramente cuando Rick comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación. En eso una voz irrumpió el loft. Una voz alegre y conocida.

— ¡Richard, estamos en casa! —Martha Rodgers dejó su maleta junto al sofá mientras Alexis se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de jugo de naranja. Habían llegado al aeropuerto desde Estocolmo llamando a Castle para que fuera por ellas, pero el teléfono les mandaba al buzón. A principio se habían preocupado pero decidieron no sacar conclusiones y tomar un taxi al SoHo, quizá para darle una sorpresa.

Y vaya que lo habían sorprendido. Castle se quedó congelado en la habitación mirando la puerta cerrada frente a él. "_Mierda", _maldijo internamente. ¿En verdad estaba a punto de ser pillado _in fraganti_? Su madre y su hija estaban afuera mientras que él estaba medio desnudo junto a su cama y con Kate completamente desnuda. No daba para nada una buena pinta, y de alguna manera quería que el ambiente estuviese relajado cuando hablara con ellas para decirle que había comenzado a salir con Kate.

Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando su ropa para salir. Kate permanecía inmóvil en la cama. Su corazón había comenzado a martillear con fuerza en su pecho. Cuando escuchó la voz de Martha se había relajado por un segundo, pero en ese momento volvía a sentir miedo. ¿Qué dirían? ¿Se enojarían? ¿La juzgarían? Miles de posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza con rapidez, negándole la oportunidad de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Rick —Dijo Kate minutos después, mirando la habitación y como Castle se terminaba de abrochar los botones de su camisa—. ¿Dónde dejaste mi sostén? —Preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama para buscar su ropa y ponérsela. No había podido evitar hablar en un murmullo, consciente de la vergüenza que sería que cualquiera de las dos pelirrojas la escuchara y atara cabos con rapidez.

Castle hizo recorrido mental de los hechos y caminó hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación recuperando el sujetador negro y encogiéndose de hombros para después dárselo. Kate se lo colocó con maestría recogiendo del piso sus bragas y subiéndoselas por sus largas piernas bajo la atenta mirada de su novio. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él le sonrió y se acercó para darle un cálido beso. En eso la puerta se abrió dejándolos pasmados a ambos sin saber qué hacer o decir. Martha los miró a ambos entrecerrando los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta mientras que la cabeza de Alexis se asomaba sobre el hombro de su abuela, abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

**Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto… Sé que ha sido cortito y aunque no es la primera escena "**_**hot**_**" que escribo me gustaría saber qué opinan. No quería escribir algo muy crudo para esta historia que en lo general se basa en la ternura de ambos… **

**Infinitas gracias por leer, nos leemos en el próximo…**

***Grace***


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo… ya veremos cómo actúan Martha y Alexis ante semejante **_**trauma**_**… haha… **

**Agradezco sus comentarios a **_**Mary Angel 02**_**, **_**Martha AlwaysCB**_** y **_**Writerdetective **_**a quien felicito por ser el review número 47… Vaya suerte la tuya… **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XIV

_En eso la puerta se abrió dejándolos pasmados a ambos sin saber qué hacer o decir. Martha los miró a ambos entrecerrando los ojos y se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta mientras que la cabeza de Alexis se asomaba sobre el hombro de su abuela, abriendo la boca con sorpresa._

Kate miró horrorizada a Rick. ¿En verdad acababan de entrar Martha y Alexis? ¿En serio ella estaba semidesnuda frente a la madre e hija de su novio? ¿Cómo superaría tal situación? No atinó ni siquiera a jalar la sábana para cubrirse. Nada. Se quedó congelada al borde de la cama mientras sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, dejándolos secos y ardiendo. Rick miró alternativamente a las pelirrojas y a Kate sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Cómo lo explicaría? ¿Cómo explicar lo evidente?

— ¡Madre! ¡Calabaza! —Exclamó Rick queriendo sonar natural, fallando miserablemente. Su voz salió de su boca con tanta fuerza que hizo salir a Kate de su ensimismamiento haciéndola jalar la sábana y ponerla sobre su cuerpo—. No las esperábamos —Para ser un escritor no había sido lo más elocuente que pudiese decir pero en ese momento sus pensamientos no eran muy coherentes. Aún no pasaba la sorpresa de haber sido pillado. Jamás los olvidaría.

—Pudimos notarlo —Dijo Martha arqueando una ceja y conteniendo una carcajada. A pesar de necesitar explicaciones de los últimos acontecimientos (sin detalles, claro) no podía evitar reírse de la situación en sí, porque a pesar de que Richard haya llevado a muchas mujeres a casa no había sido visto con ninguna en esas condiciones, y claro que agregar sus caras de asustados hacía el momento bastante cómico.

Alexis permanecía inmóvil tras su abuela, tratando de procesar las imágenes que acababa de presenciar porque, hasta donde ella sabía, su padre había estado tratando de olvidar a Beckett, sufriendo cada momento y… ¿qué no ella había tenido un accidente? No es que le molestara –no tanto– que su padre estuviese con Kate pero no podía comprender el porqué de tan repentino cambio. ¿Desde cuándo salían juntos? ¿Y por qué no lo mencionó en ninguna de sus llamadas? Además ¿qué hacía Beckett en el loft? Claramente había pasado la noche ahí y no iba a ponerse a imaginar qué hicieron. Ya era suficiente trauma mirar a ambos pasmados en la habitación deshecha y con escasa ropa.

— ¿Podemos reunirnos con ustedes en el living en un minuto? —Preguntó Rick avanzando hacia las pelirrojas y darles un beso a cada una antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y recargarse en ella. Kate se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Dime por favor que esto no acaba de pasar —Suplicó incorporándose en un codo y mirando a Castle, el cual negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia ella y dándole un beso en el cabello y tendiéndole su blusa que acababa de recoger del suelo.

—Lamento decir que sí… sucedió. Pero sea como sea debemos ir ahí y enfrentarlas —Kate asintió poniéndose la blusa azul y buscando a tientas sus jeans al pie de la cama.

— ¿Crees que lo tomarán… bien? —Preguntó con un ápice de duda centelleando en sus ojos verdes, dejando entrever los verdaderos nervios que sentía. Si de alguien necesitaba aprobación definitivamente era de ellas, la familia de Rick.

—Claro. Ellas te adoran, Kate. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Anda, vamos —Castle le tendió el brazo y ella lo tomó con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios, consciente de que, pasara lo que pasara, él iba a estar con ella.

* * *

Martha y Alexis se encontraban sentadas en el sofá intercambiando miradas cuando miraron a la pareja salir tomada de la mano de la habitación. Alexis se cruzó de brazos mirándolos sentarse en la mesa transparente de centro mientras que Martha se llevaba la copa de vino que acababa de servirse a los labios, bebiendo un tenue trago.

— ¿Y bien? —Exigió la mujer sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro antes de volver a beber de la copa, ésta vez un trago más hondo. Castle y Beckett se miraron antes de que él comenzara a relatar la historia desde el día de la graduación de Alexis, después de que acudiera al hospital, omitiendo detalles banales y prestando mera atención a la reciente relación que habían comenzado a forjar. Hablaron de los días en el hospital, la investigación que Ryan y Espo' estaban llevando a cabo y que parecía avanzar, de la decisión de que Beckett se quedara en el loft para recuperarse y de su interés en que lo suyo funcionara.

Martha sonrió abandonando la copa junto a ellos y tomando sus manos, apretándolas ligeramente.

—Me alegro por ustedes pero debo decir, Katherine, que claro que me dolió que le mintieras a mi hijo durante tanto tiempo, y que lo hicieras sufrir como lo hiciste —Kate agachó la mirada hacia el agarre con la mano de la mujer y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, sin éxito. A ella también le habría dolido ver a Castle hundirse, de hecho le había dolido ver la frustración de él cuando la enfrentó en el hospital el día posterior al incidente. Con más razón Martha podía enojarse—. Sin embargo creo que si esto es sólido y ustedes saben que podrán afrontar lo que venga, tienen todo mi apoyo —Ésta vez Kate sí pudo sonreír, agradeciendo el silencio las palabras y el sentimiento de alivio que le causó.

No obstante, Alexis se mantenía en silencio junto a su abuela, mirando a la pareja con una sombra de duda y zozobra. Kate pasó saliva sonoramente, removiéndose incómoda en la mesa junto a Rick.

— ¿Alexis? —Inquirió Castle mirando la seriedad de su hija con preocupación. Conocía tan bien esa mirada de análisis en el que intentaba sacar a la luz todos los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión. Kate permanecía rígida, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho mientras observaba a la adolescente casi exigiendo clemencia.

—Okay, okay, esperen —Dijo la joven alzando ambas manos y negando con la cabeza para después posar su mirada en la detective—. Alto. ¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que asesinó a tu madre es probablemente futuro presidente de los Estados Unidos, un hombre muy poderoso, y que no tienes pruebas de tal asesinato y quieres arrastrar a mi padre a la investigación, arriesgarse a que les suceda algo con tal de encerrar a ese hombre? —Castle abrió la boca para replicar pero Alexis lo acalló con un movimiento de mano sin despegar su mirada de Beckett, escrutándola, estudiándola.

—Alexis… —Intentó Kate, pero de nuevo la joven negando con la cabeza para cortar sus palabras y explicaciones a la mitad.

—Ni lo intentes. Soy adulta, puedo comprender que ustedes se quieren o lo que sea que suceda entre ambos, pero no puedo aceptar que mi padre vuelva a meterse en asuntos que no son suyos y que arriesgue su vida por ello. Es cierto, no tengo derecho de decir nada, pero no soportaría si algo le llegara a pasar y créeme, nunca te lo perdonaría, Beckett —Alexis se levantó del sofá mirando a la pareja antes de girarse hacia las escaleras tras excusarse con cansancio –que no era para nada mentira– y desaparecer por el pasillo superior.

Martha los miró a ambos con pena y Kate recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Castle, sintiéndose mal por el comportamiento de Alexis. Podía entenderla, porque ella también tenía a su padre y no soportaría que algo le sucediera, pero tenía que confiar en que todo mejoraría con el tiempo.

—Deben de comprenderla —Dijo Martha recuperando su copa—. Nunca ha sido fácil para ella asumir que están en constante peligro. Pero es inteligente y terminará por asumirlo —Rick agradeció a su madre y sostuvo a Kate un momento antes de contestar el teléfono que sonaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Puso el altavoz cuando distinguió el número de Esposito.

—Hey, chicos, ¿novedades? —Preguntó, sorprendiéndose de escuchar un largo silencio en la línea.

— ¿Espo'? —Kate frunció el ceño mirando a Rick durante unos segundos antes de escuchar unos murmullos y después una voz gruesa a través de la línea.

—Hola detective Beckett, es un gusto escucharla. Por lo visto tiene más vidas que un gato, ¿no? —Kate miró horrorizada el celular, sintiendo la mano de Castle cerrarse sobre su cintura con cuidado pero firmeza.

— ¿Quién eres? —Inquirió ella tratando de que no le temblara la voz. ¿Quién era ese hombre y que hacía con el teléfono de Esposito? "_Mierda… los chicos"_, pensó Beckett sintiendo un leve mareo, teniendo que aferrarse a Castle para evitar caer.

—Me llaman Maddox, pero eso no es relevante ahora, sino lo que puedo hacer… —Hubo una pausa que pareció eterna para Beckett y sólo la mantuvo con el corazón al borde de los labios, su estómago revolviéndose a cada segundo—. Y más te vale que entregues el archivo si quieres volver a ver a tus amigos de nuevo —La línea se cortó, la pantalla del iPhone del Castle quedó oscura y el ambiente se sumió en un profundo silencio antes de que Beckett callera desmayada junto a Rick.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado… y es la primera semana sin Castle…**

**Semana = 1… espero que el tiempo se pase rápido, y claro puedo pasarme estos meses escribiendo mientras que llega Septiembre…**

**¿Cómo lo llevan ustedes? **

***Grace***


	15. Chapter 15

**Sí, capítulo nuevo, yay!… 10 capítulos atrás dije que se acercaba el final, pero mírenme, sigo actualizando y la verdad me da mucha alegría que a ustedes les guste esta historia **

**Agradezco sus reviews a **_**Mary Angel 02**_**, **_**Writerdetective **_**y **_**Martha AlwaysCB**_

**Disfruten! **

Capítulo XV

* * *

_La línea se cortó, la pantalla del iPhone del Castle quedó oscura y el ambiente se sumió en un profundo silencio antes de que Beckett callera desmayada junto a Rick._

Murmullos, oscuridad, su nombre siendo mencionado repetidas veces, un dolor atravesar su cabeza, más murmullos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Kate intentó moverse, levantarse, pero un brazo se lo impidió y cuando logró abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Castle que la miraban desde su posición sobre ella. Kate parpadeó varias veces para adaptarse a la luz que se colaba por la ventana y se llevó una mano a la cabeza volviendo a recostarse de nuevo.

—Hey, no tan rápido —Pidió el escritor besándola brevemente antes de tenderle un vaso de agua que ella rechazó. Kate sabía que había un asunto importante pero no recordaba los detalles de nada, tan solo podía ubicar el celular sonando antes de que todo se volviera negro.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Beckett reconociendo el colchón de la cama de Rick bajo su cuerpo y siendo meramente consciente de que se había desmayado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No estaba segura.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —Preguntó el escritor frunciendo el ceño haciendo que a Beckett le vinieran de golpe todos los recuerdos de la conversación telefónica.

—Castle... ¡los chicos! —Exclamó Beckett incorporándose de un salto de la cama aferrándose al brazo de Castle haciendo que el vaso de agua callera sobre las piernas de la detective, empapando sus jeans.

—Kate… —La llamó Castle, tratando de que ella se relajara un poco para poder pensar en qué hacer, pero Beckett lo empujó del pecho levantándose de la cama sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir—. Kate… —Insistió, siguiéndola con la mirada, sintiéndose impotente de no poder calmarla. Definitivamente ella no lo estaba escuchado—. ¡Kate! —Gritó, llamando la atención de ella al instante, haciéndola pararse en medio del salón, viéndola cerrar los ojos con frustración. Despacio, Castle se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella lentamente, rozando su brazo con la yema de los dedos antes de sentir como Kate se abalanzaba sobre él y lo envolvía en un efusivo abrazo que lo dejó sin aire. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle, apretándola contra su pecho para tratar de darle el sustento que necesitaba.

Él también estaba asustado. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido y por qué ese hombre al que no conocía tenía a Ryan y Esposito? ¿Por qué ese par no le dio el dichoso archivo que tanto querían? ¿Tan bien lo habían escondido?

Se separaron instantes después y Kate se dirigió por inercia al cajón en donde guardaba su ropa temporalmente mientras se _recuperaba_ y dándose cuenta de que los días en casa de Rick habían terminado. Sacó unos jeans y se los puso rápidamente dirigiéndose después a la sala a tomar su celular quedándose con él en la mano cuando se cayó en la cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. ¿Por qué el tal Maddox le llamó a Rick? ¿Por qué no le llamó a ella directamente? Un escalofrío la recorrió entera y le dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación antes de volver a posar la mirada sobre su teléfono sin saber a quién llamar.

Castle se paró junto a ella sugiriéndole que llamara a Gates para asegurarse de que los chicos estuviesen _en verdad_ desaparecidos. Cabía la más remota posibilidad de que ellos estuviesen bien y todo fuese una macabra trampa para llevarlos directamente a la boca del lobo.

Kate asintió marcando rápidamente el número de su capitán y esperando sin paciencia alguna a que los tonos dejaran de pitar en sus oídos para dejar escuchar la voz de la mujer. Luego de unos cuantos tonos más Victoria Gates contestó formalmente del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Capitán! —Exclamó Kate casi al instante, sonando demasiado desesperada, que era como realmente se sentía—. Necesito saber dónde están los detectives Ryan y Esposito. Es urgente —Pidió sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta y sus músculos de brazos y espalda muy tensos. El sudor resbalar por su frente a cada segundo de incertidumbre. "¡Conteste ya!", imploraba Kate en silencio.

Gates contestó unos momentos que parecieron eternos para Kate.

—Al parecer ellos no están aquí. Salieron desde temprano a seguir una pista en la que estamos trabajando y no han regresado. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo, detective? —Beckett dudó un segundo antes de decírselo. ¿Era lo correcto? Probablemente Gates se enojaría con ellos por seguir investigando en un caso supuestamente cerrado. Un caso que debieron haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Buscó apoyo en Castle, mirándolo detenidamente con él teléfono en la mano y el corazón a mil. Él asintió en respuesta.

—Señor, creo que los chicos han sido secuestrados —Señaló Kate sintiendo de nuevo un leve mareo, haciéndola tambalearse. Rick la sostuvo de la espalda y acarició con suavidad su cabeza.

Gates se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, intentado procesar la información. ¿Cómo podían haber sido secuestrados casi en sus propias narices? Además, ¿por quién?

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó Gates escandalizada. Si eso era cierto entonces debían moverse. No podían permitir que las persona que estuviese detrás de todo se saliera con la suya—. Necesito detective que venga en este mismo momento a la comisaría. Creo que tiene mucho que contarme —Sentenció Gates antes de colgar el teléfono, dejando a Kate pasmada junto a Rick y con el celular aún en la oreja. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago cuando cayó en la cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Esa gente quería conseguir las únicas pruebas que tenían en contra de Bracken y para ellos estaban utilizando a sus amigos. ¿Cómo lucharía contra ello? ¿Hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar para conseguirlo? ¿Por qué tendrían que pasar Ryan y Esposito? Le dolía la situación, la hacía sentirse impotente, inútil.

Castle la observó y no dudó en abrazarla, rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla ligeramente. Él tampoco se encontraba muy bien. Todo parecía haberse envuelto en humo después del increíble momento que había tenido con Beckett. Su _primera_ vez con ella había sido tan sorprendente que por un momento había llegado a creer que nada malo podía pasarles. Ahora esa tranquilidad parecía tan lejana y utópica como el ver a Bracken tras las rejas. Tendrían que ser fuertes y definitivamente estar unidos.

— ¿Qué dijo Gates? —Preguntó Castle separándose un poco de ella. Kate se limpió una lágrima que había deslizado por su mejilla y se metió el celular a la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

—Quiere que vayamos a la comisaría. Estoy segura de que nos ayudará a encontrarlos. ¡Castle, no sé qué haremos! —Dijo ella volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza—. No sé cómo le haremos para encontrarlos —Repitió. En esos momentos no creía tener la suficiente fuerza para afrontar lo que vendría, pero algo le decía que él se las daría. Él era su punto de apoyo y definitivamente no la dejaría.

—Lo que haremos es ir a la comisaría, hablar con Gates y tratar de encontrar el archivo. Si no nos queda más remedio se los daremos, pero debemos de luchar —Kate asintió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta del loft.

Alexis se paró junto al barandal de las escaleras y miró a su padre tomar las llaves del coche. Seguía achicándose su corazón cada vez que miraba como él se enfrentaba al peligro que no le correspondía. Sí, seguía molestándole la manera en la que él actuaba ante Katherine Beckett. ¿Por qué tenía que arriesgarse de esa manera? Era cierto que el amor no entendía razones, pero acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que lo acechaba. Alexis siempre supo que el trabajo de policía era peligroso, pero ¡joder! su padre no era policía. No había recibido entrenamiento como todos los demás. Era un simple civil con suerte. No es que subestimara a Richard Castle, pero ya bastantes veces lo había visto al filo de la muerte como para soportar una más.

— ¿Enserio? —Alexis bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta posarse tras la pareja, la cual ya había abierto la puerta y se disponía a salir—. ¿De verdad vas a ir con _ella_? Hay gente que se preocupa por ti, ¿sabías? —Rick se giró a su hija y pudo reconocer en ella los mismos signos que él tenía cuando un ser querido era expuesto a algún tipo de peligro. Reconoció a esa fiera interna que dejaba salir en muy pocas ocasiones y que, sin duda, Alexis había heredado. Era una Castle después de todo. Hasta Martha Rodgers tenía ese instinto capaz de hacer las mayores locuras para salvar a alguien. Sí, así eran ellos, y Castle no pudo culpar a su hija de la preocupación que en ese momento sus palabras emitían.

Pero también sabía que había cierto reproche hacia Beckett. Reproche por alguna razón que desconocía y que casi juraba que se trataba de celos. De lo que no estaba seguro era del por qué. Nada la orillaba a comportarse tan secamente con Kate, ¿o sí? Creyó haber hecho las cosas lo más decentemente posible con Beckett. Creyó que su relación aspiraba un futuro pleno, pero en esos momentos se veía un tanto truncada tanto por las nueva complicaciones con El Caso como con la no–aceptación de Alexis.

—Alexis, esto es algo que debo hacer —Rick intentó razonar con ella. Quería que comprendiera que eso era lo que quería y que, pasara lo que pasara, no se arrepentiría. Nunca.

— ¿Es algo que _tú_ debes hacer o algo que Beckett debe hacer? Sabes qué, no contestes, sé muy bien cuál es la respuesta y sin embargo te esmerarás en hacerme creer que es tu misión. Papá, no eres un policía y más vale que dejes de jugar a serlo si no quieres que deje de apoyarte como sabes que lo hago —Sentenció ella con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su padre con seriedad. Quería comprenderlo, de verdad quería entender qué le hacía ir tras Beckett como un perro faldero.

—Castle, creo que deberías… —Intentó decir Kate tras Rick, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se sentía incómoda. Odiaba ser el centro de riñas entre el hombre al que amaba y la hija de éste. Una joven que había llegado a convertirse en algo así como una amiga y que sin duda también era importante. ¿Desde cuándo esa relación se había roto? No lograba recordar qué había hecho mal, en qué se había equivocado para que Alexis la odiara de esa manera. La hacía sentirse terrible, como un obstáculo en medio de la carretera.

—No, Kate. Alexis debe de entender que soy mayorcito como para cuidarme solo, y que sé tomar mis propias decisiones —Alexis apretó la mandíbula y se encaminó hacia las escaleras a toda prisa, pero no sin antes rematar con unas palabras que le quedaron a Beckett grabadas con fuego en la memoria.

— ¡Bien! ¡Elígela a ella! Siempre la eliges a ella. Siempre la eliges por sobre tu propia familia y si algo te llegara a pasar por _su_ culpa créeme que yo misma me encargaré de que lo lleve en la consciencia por lo que le queda de vida.

* * *

**Lo sé, probablemente Alexis no hubiese actuado de esa forma pero quise jugar un poco con su personaje para darle un poco de drama al asunto. Es una chica difícil que puede actuar como Castle lo hizo en **_**Reckoning**_**, bastante protectora y preocupada por la gente que le preocupa, y más después de saber ante quienes se enfrentan….**

**Los siguientes capítulos también tendrán algo de drama, avisados haha**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews…**

***Grace***


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… sé que debí de actualizar hace muuuucho, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer porque eran las últimas semanas de escuela… no me había sentado a escribir en casi dos semanas y poco antes de terminar el capítulo me cortan el internet… es horrible no tener internet… **

**Afortunadamente tanto esfuerzo este semestre trajo buenos resultados y me siento bien ;)**

**Pero ahora aquí está el capítulo y espero que les guste… de nuevo lo siento por no haberlo subido antes.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios a _Always1514, Martha AlwaysCB, Guest _y _writerdetective_...**

**y en respuesta a Guest, claro que seguiré con esta historia! hasta el final **

**(Posdata: Aún no tengo internet y estoy en un café) **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XVI

_Alexis apretó la mandíbula y se encaminó hacia las escaleras a toda prisa, pero no sin antes rematar con unas palabras que le quedaron a Beckett grabadas con fuego en la memoria._

— _¡Bien! ¡Elígela a ella! Siempre la eliges a ella. Siempre la eliges por sobre tu propia familia y si algo te llegara a pasar por su culpa créeme que yo misma me encargaré de que lo lleve en la consciencia por lo que le queda de vida._

* * *

La comisaría no era un mejor lugar, pero al menos parecía tranquila. Los policías parecían enfrascados en sus asuntos sin prestar mayor atención a los nuevos visitantes. Ni siquiera parecían notar la ausencia de Ryan y Espo'. ¿Qué tantas horas llevarían en semejante situación?

Kate avanzó rápidamente hacia el despacho de Gates con Castle pisándole los talones. La encontró hablando por teléfono y anotando algo en un cuaderno negro, alzando después la mirada hacia Beckett. Se quitó los lentes de aumento y los dejó sobre el escritorio, cerrando su cuaderno y colgando en teléfono tras despedirse del interlocutor.

—Detective, señor Castle, debemos hablar —Gates les ofreció sentarse pero ambos se negaron. Estaban demasiado desesperados como para perder el tiempo con formalidades. Sus amigos estaban desaparecidos, en manos de quién sabe quién y no podían perder tiempo. No de esa manera—. Sé que ustedes saben quién secuestró a los detectives Ryan y Esposito, o al menos tienen una idea —Castle tragó saliva mirando de reojo a Kate, la cual permanecía estática a su lado con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Gates arqueó una ceja esperando una respuesta y Beckett terminó por dejarse caer en la silla de cuero negra y hundir la cabeza entre las manos.

Rick se abstuvo de acercarse y acariciarla, quedándose parado junto a la silla lo más cerca que consiguió estar. Quería agacharse junto a ella y abrazarla, sabiendo que no la estaba pasando nada bien. Decidió tomar la palabra para evitarle a Kate el trago amargo y comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos de los días posteriores al incidente de Beckett, haciendo énfasis en la investigación silenciosa que Ryan y Espo' llevaban a cabo. Gates lo escuchó atentamente, evitando intervenir, no queriendo sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

El relato llegó a su fin y Beckett sacó su cara de entre sus manos para toparse con la mirada seria de su capitana. Gates se paró rápidamente de su silla y rodeó el escritorio, avanzando fuera de la oficina a grandes zancadas.

Castle hizo a Beckett incorporarse y seguir a Gates hasta afuera, en donde los policías ya se habían reunido. Todos habían dejado de hacer sus cosas para ponerse atentos a lo que Victoria Gates debía decir, y la mujer no perdió tiempo dando indicaciones precisas, dar la información recién recabada del escritor para asegurar una investigación óptima.

El movimiento comenzó justo en cuanto la mujer dejó de hablar. Todos los policías comenzaron a moverse por el precinto como si una bomba fuese a explotar. Todo un bullicio de gente que inmediatamente le trajo a Castle el recuerdo de aquella noche días atrás, cuando Beckett estaba en el hospital y no se habían sincerado. Parecía lejana esa sensación de viajar sin rumbo, el sentirse perdido.

Kate avanzó a su escritorio y no pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación cuando sus muslos tuvieron contacto con su silla y su vista se posó el rostro de Castle que también estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar.

—En primera debemos de saber dónde está ese jodido archivo —Dijo Beckett mirando hacia todos lados antes de levantarse y comenzar a revisar los cajones de los escritorios de Ryan y Esposito con la ayuda de Castle. Gates se acercó momentos más tarde, pidiéndole a ambos que se acercaran.

—Si es cierto lo que dicen y el senador Bracken tiene algo que ver con todo esto, no descansaré hasta verlo tras las rejas. Pagará por lo que ha hecho. De momento prefiero mantener este asunto entre nosotros, ¿okay? —La pareja asintió antes de seguir buscando cualquier pista por mínima que fuese. Alguna nota, alguna dirección, pero nada. Todo parecía normal. Kate bufó frustrada. ¿Dónde estarían sus amigos? ¿Dónde los tendría ese maldito hombre de Bracken?

— ¿Sus apartamentos? —Preguntó Castle luego de unos minutos más buscando, viendo como su novia se desesperaba al verse sin pistas—. Pudieron haberlos escondido ahí —Pero Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy improbable. Sería el primer lugar en el que ellos buscarían. No lo sé, Castle, no lo sé —Kate se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se recargó en el escritorio. Miró al escritor directamente a los ojos y no pudo reprimir las ganas de que él la abrazara. Se acercó despacio y se hundió en sus brazos, el único sustento que de momento tenía. De nuevo él era su punto fuerte, su timón.

En eso su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó separándose un poco del cuerpo de Castle. El silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo sentir un escalofrío. No significaba nada bueno.

—Detective, ¿sucede algo? ¿Esperaba mi llamado? —Maddox. La voz gruesa del hombre martilleó en los oídos a Kate. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los puños y la mandíbula con impotencia. El escucharlo y no poder partirle la cara con un golpe la hacía sentir así. Sus músculos tensos y la rabia a flor de piel.

— ¡Dime dónde tienes a mis compañeros! —Pero lo único que Beckett consiguió en respuesta fue una risa perturbadora y un grito ahogado que retumbó en su mente. "_Ryan_". Sí, definitivamente había sido Ryan—. Maldito infeliz —Maldijo ella.

—Kate, Kate, Kate. Insultándome no ganarás nada. Igual no llamo para dejar que lo hagas. Llamo para decirte que tienes 12 horas para entregar el archivo si no quieres que tus amigos sufran las consecuencias de meter las narices donde no los llaman. ¿Y, Kate? No quiero ningún truco —La comunicación se cortó y Beckett quedó con el teléfono aferrado a la mano, la sangre bombeando en sus oídos y un mareo haciéndola tambalearse.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana y dejó caer el celular sobre la madera del escritorio, sin dejar de escuchar esa macabra voz que la dejaba sin aire. Castle se acercó de nuevo a ella con cuidado y se sentó al borde del escritorio mirándola detenidamente, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado. Minutos después decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kate? —Beckett negó con la cabeza tallándose la frente y reacomodando su cabello antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y entrelazar sus dedos con los del escritor.

—Tenemos 12 horas para darles el archivo o… o ellos sufrirán —Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras que el llanto se arremolinaba en su garganta. Se sentía perdida, sin saber a dónde ir. En ese momento su novio era lo único que la mantenía anclada al piso pero no parecía ser suficiente.

—Montgomery —Susurró Castle—. Montgomery —Repitió incorporándose y jalando a Kate hasta hacerla ponerse de pie—. Alguien de la familia de Montgomery debe de saber quién es el hombre con quién me estuve comunicando en los últimos meses —Kate asintió sin creer aún que él hubiese hecho todo ese trato solo y a sus espaldas. En su momento había llegado a molestarse, pero después había comprendido los motivos de Castle para hacerlo. Amor. Siempre era el amor.

—Debemos ir a la casa de Montgomery. Ahora —Sentenció Beckett tomando su arma del cajón de su escritorio y avanzando a la par de Castle hacia el ascensor.

* * *

La esposa de Montgomery les dio la bienvenida en el living y Castle y Beckett la saludaron con amabilidad antes de ir al grano. Preguntaron por algún hombre de confianza de Roy y si había visto algún archivo importante por ahí. La mujer sonrió de medio lado y asintió después.

—Ryan y Esposito vinieron hace unos días preguntando lo mismo. Al final encontraron lo que buscaban. Es un viejo amigo nuestro, Michael Smith. No tengo muy claro cuál es su dirección actualmente pero sé que vive por esta zona —A Beckett se le iluminaron los ojos y miró a Rick de reojo. Estaban cada vez más cerca.

Salieron de la casa del Montgomery y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a la comisaría para conseguir la dirección de Smith. Castle al fin iba a conocer al hombre que tanto les había ayudado. Después de tanto tiempo conocería al amigo de Montgomery que lo ayudó a mantener a Kate a salvo.

Llegaron al apartamento de Smith y Kate tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de que una mujer bajita con un mandil les abriera y los mirara interrogantes.

—Soy la detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. Estoy buscando al señor Michael Smith —Dijo Beckett antes de que un hombre apareciera tras la mujer y le diera instrucciones de volver adentro. El hombre alisó su traje y se paró frente a la pareja, que lo miraban fijamente.

—Adelante, detective —Castle y Beckett entraron al sobrio apartamento y aceptaron la invitación de Smith a sentarse. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, el hombre habló—. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían. Deben saber que sus amigos tienen el archivo, ¿no? —Preguntó pidiéndole a su sirvienta que preparara café para los recién llegados, pero ellos se negaron agradeciendo.

—Así es, pero debemos encontrarlo —Dijo Beckett con seriedad. No le parecía bien tantas vueltas, pues el tiempo corría y sus amigos seguían desaparecidos—. Un hombre de Bracken, Maddox, secuestró a mis amigos y debo entregarles el archivo si no quiero que les hagan daño —La desesperación de Kate podía palparse en sus palabras. La impotencia la estaba consumiendo y lo demostró elevando su tono de voz en la última frase. Smith se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos que nuevamente eran eternos para Beckett, pues últimamente las respuestas venían acompañadas de grandes pausas que odiaba. Tan solo Rick había sido claro y conciso con ella, lo cual agradecía infinitamente.

—Maddox ¿huh? Hombre de Bracken, sí. Muy peligroso, también. Debe saber, detective, que no se enfrenta a cualquier hombre. Esta gente es bastante peligrosa y usted misma lo ha comprobado. Su madre, Montgomery y usted un par de veces —Señaló Smith cruzando las piernas en la silla de terciopelo verde oscuro y observando a Beckett analíticamente.

—Es por eso que no quiero dejar que le haga algo a dos personas más. Mis compañeros están en peligro y yo debo de encontrar el archivo para entregárselo a ese hombre. Aunque debo admitir que una parte de mí no quiere deshacerse de las pruebas —Beckett sintió otra vez el nudo en su garganta. Había dos partes en la balanza imaginaria que debía considerar. El salvar a sus amigos o avanzar en la investigación del caso de su vida. ¿Qué lado se inclinaba más? Ryan y Espo' eran sus amigos, sus compañeros, eran seres humanos. En cambio el caso solo le había servido para darle algo de paz a su madre… y a sí misma. La había forjado como persona, quizá no de la mejor manera pero le había dado todo lo que en ese momento tenía.

—Hay un rumor —Comenzó Smith con esa típica voz grave que Castle conocía más que bien. Era una voz profunda y elegante, seria y que inspiraba confianza. Así era Smith. Una completa sombra que había dejado a Castle intrigado. Beckett se hizo hacia enfrente en el sofá y se puso atenta a cualquier palabra del hombre—. Se dice que hay una grabación en la que el senador Bracken admite haber mandado asesinar a muchas personas… incluida Johanna Beckett —Kate abrió los ojos como platos y una nueva esperanza nació en su pecho. Algo remota, pero a la vez tan grande. No supo explicar el escalofrío que la recorrió completa al escuchar la posibilidad de esa prueba que valdría oro. Smith continuó—. Bracken ha intentado encontrarla pero jamás dio con ella, por lo que se cree que no existe. Sería el último recurso para encarcelar a Bracken, pero, ¿cuál sería el primer lugar para buscar un rumor? Si llegan a encontrar esa cinta… serían libres —Admitió Smith haciendo que Kate abriera la boca con asombro. ¿Una cinta con una confesión? De seguro constaría una fortuna para los hombres de Bracken. Pero, ¿de verdad existía? ¿Había esa posibilidad?

Encontrar esa cinta era su única posibilidad de poner tras las rejas de una vez por todas a William Bracken, el asesino de Johanna Beckett, y cerrar el caso que llevaba muchos años abierto.

Pero había otro asunto antes. Ryan y Esposito. ¿Cómo encontrar el archivo? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde lo habrían metido? Kate había querido asegurarse y había mandado a los policías a revisar los apartamentos de ambos pero no había encontrado nada más que desastre, como si alguien hubiese buscado algo. Y las horas avanzaban.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Una vez más luchó contra el adormecimiento de las manos que permanecían adheridas a una silla de metal oxidado. Respiró con dificultad lentamente antes de abrir los ojos y toparse con su compañero Esposito en las mismas condiciones que él. No le dieron tiempo de tomar el aire suficiente cuando de nuevo su cabeza fue a dar al balde de agua con hielo, lastimando su rostro y quemándole los pulmones poco a poco. Ryan luchó de nuevo contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y acabar con el sufrimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento, tenía que salir de esa situación vivo. Sus amigos los encontrarían.

—Una vez más, ¿dónde… está… el… archivo? —Preguntó Maddox jugueteando con un cuchillo de doble fijo en la mano derecha, pasándolo suavemente por el cuello de un semi inconsciente Esposito.

—Vete… a la mierda —Escupió éste antes de volver a sentir los hielos golpear su rostro, haciéndole una cortada a la altura de la ceja.

—No se preocupen —Dijo Maddox en un tono burlón, levantándose y mirando la hora en su reloj de mano—. No queda mucho para que sus amigos me lo entreguen —Ryan trató de enfocar su vista en el francotirador pero todo estaba borroso y se movía. Su respiración le pesaba tanto como la cabeza y no pudo sentir la cortada que Maddox le realizó en la mejilla a causa de la congelación de su rostro.

Esposito apretó los puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y aulló de dolor cuando el mismo cuchillo hizo una cortada en su muslo, haciéndolo sangrar al instante.

—Probablemente para cuando se llegue la hora sea demasiado tarde —Señaló Maddox lanzando una breve carcajada y levantándose antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Lamento dejarlos aquí pero el resto vendrá en el siguiente capítulo que espero poder subir pronto porque YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! YAY! Aunque no habrá nada que me distraiga del hiatus .-. Supongo que seguiré escribiendo y mirando otras series…**

**Creo que ahora sí ya no le queda mucho a esta historia y debo decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola… espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendo…**

***Grace***


	17. Chapter 17

**He decidido ponerme a escribir como loca para poder darles hoy este capítulo que tan merecido se tienen después de mucho tiempo sin haber subido nada. Fueron como qué ¿3 semanas? **

**Ahora ya tengo internet y tiempo libre así que espero poder actualizar seguido. Puedo decir que estamos en la recta final de esta historia y quiero alargarla un poquito más…**

**Agradezco por su comentario a **_**Always1514**_**…**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XVII

_Esposito apretó los puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y aulló de dolor cuando el mismo cuchillo hizo una cortada en su muslo, haciéndolo sangrar al instante._

—_Probablemente para cuando se llegue la hora sea demasiado tarde —Señaló Maddox lanzando una breve carcajada y levantándose antes de salir de la habitación._

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y miró disimuladamente hacia la oficina de su capitán, en donde Gates permanecía haciendo esas típicas llamadas a quién sabe quién. Rick se acomodó en su silla y analizó el rostro de Kate. Durante las últimas horas ella no había dejado de estar tensa, aquella vena marcada en su frente. Supuso que era la incertidumbre, la desesperación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no quiso decirle nada. Ni siquiera que se relajara.

—No sé qué haré —Dijo Beckett recargándose en la silla y meciéndola suavemente. Intentaba hallar una salida a tal situación que la tenía estresada y fatigada, aunque solo hubiesen pasado unas horas. ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba el archivo a tiempo? No quería llegar a la peor conclusión, pero a como estaban pasando las cosas le era imposible pensar positivo.

—Haremos, querrás decir —Corrigió Rick con cautela mientras inclinaba hacia adelante en la silla y arqueaba una ceja.

—No, Rick. Yo seguiré con esto. Tú vete a casa —Ordenó Kate mirándolo con resolución mientras se ponía de pie en el escritorio y le señalaba el ascensor al frente. Rick frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia ella, queriendo encontrar sin éxito la broma en sus palabras. Kate se cruzó de brazos con seriedad y esperó que Castle no se enojara.

Tenía planeado esperar a que Maddox le diera la dirección e ir ella sola al lugar a ver si podía salvar a los chicos sin necesidad del intercambio del archivo, pero por más que necesitara a Castle ahí no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarlo y menos cuando Alexis se había mostrado muy directa al señalar su inconformidad con ponerle en riesgo. Era una decisión que acababa de tomar y que sabía que le causaría problemas, pero no quería ser egoísta.

— ¿A qué demonios te refieres? —Inquirió Rick levantándose hasta quedar frente a Kate y observarla detenidamente—. ¿Crees que me sacarás de esto así como así? —Beckett negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—Castle, no puedo arriesgarte. Esto es demasiado peligroso y si te pasa algo yo… —Se interrumpió antes de mirarlo con intensidad y morderse el labio con impotencia. No quería pensar tampoco en la posibilidad de perderlo—… yo me muero, Rick. Y tampoco quiero ganarme el odio de Alexis —Agregó bajando la mirada. Claro que le habían calado las palabras de la adolescente. Había sentido como una puñalada directo al corazón, y es que por un momento se había puesto en los zapatos de Alexis y entendió su postura. Kate supo que tampoco se sentiría conforme si algo le pasase a su padre, y menos por la culpa de alguien más.

—Así que es eso —Dijo Castle, en parte comprendiéndolo todo, pero por otro lado aún confundido porque ella se haya tomado tan a pecho las _amenazas_ de su hija—. Kate, si es por lo que dijo Alexis… —Kate volvió a negar con la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el ascensor.

—No, no es por eso. Simplemente no quiero que te expongas sin necesidad de hacerlo. Este es el caso de mi madre. Soy yo quien debe hacer esto.

—Te recuerdo, Kate, que no es solo el caso de tu madre. Los chicos, Ryan y Esposito, nuestros amigos, están involucrados. Y si crees que me alejaré estás muy equivocada —Castle volvió a sentarse en la silla y cruzó los brazos y las piernas para dar a entender que no se iría. No tan fácilmente.

—Esta no es tu decisión, Castle. Debes marcharte. No te dejaré intervenir en esto. Te repito que es peligroso —Kate apretó la mandíbula y se sentó al borde del escritorio mirando hacia los escritorios de sus compañeros.

— ¿Y si es tan peligroso por qué vas tú sola? No quieres que me exponga pero tú lo haces. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Kate? —Preguntó Castle con cierta duda en la voz. Sabía que ella haría una tontería y quería estar ahí para detenerla o al menos relajarla. Como siempre lo había estado—. Irás por ellos, ¿cierto? ¿Iras por ellos sin refuerzos? Kate, es una tontería.

— ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer! —Gritó ella apretando los puños y mirándolo suplicante. Debía de hacerlo. Era como una especie de deuda interna. Los había puesto en peligro y debía salvarlos, aunque le costara a ella—. Debo de recurrir a un último recurso y será sin ti. Debes irte a casa, Castle. No te metas en esto —Rick rio sardónico y se levantó de la silla mirándola.

—Estoy hasta el cuello en esto, Kate. ¡¿No te das cuenta de que si algo te sucede a ti yo tampoco podría vivir con ello?! Me recriminaría por no estar ahí —Castle trató de serenarse cerrando los ojos, pero las imágenes de ella en el hospital se mostraron en su mente—. Te he visto en situaciones difíciles muchas veces y créeme que no es nada bonito estar del otro lado del quirófano, sin poder hacer nada. No dejaré que te arriesgues tú sola. No más, Kate —Ella le lanzó una mirada dolida que pronto se convirtió en seriedad. Debía de cumplir la promesa silenciosa que le había hecho a Alexis. Cuidaría de Castle aunque se ganara su odio.

Y entonces comprendió. Comprendió los porqués de él, todas esas razonas por las cuales él le ocultó por tanto tiempo pistas relevantes. El porqué de los tratos a escondidas. Todo ese amor en cada una de las acciones que ella misma estaba sintiendo. Esa necesidad de protegerlo simplemente porque no soportaría el perderlo.

—Digas lo que digas no vendrás. Me arriesgaré sola y me importa una mierda que quieras o lo que digas. Tú solito te metiste en esto y es momento de salir. Ve a casa, cierra la puerta con llave, abraza a tu hija y olvídate de lo exterior hasta que recibas mi llamada —Ordenó Beckett observándolo como si fuese un sospechoso al que debiera interrogar. Le clavó _La Mirada_ y volvió a sentarse en su silla sin afán de girarse a verlo. No quería encontrar nada que la hiciera retractarse de tal decisión.

— ¿Y qué tal si en lugar de tu llamada recibo una en donde me dicen que estás en el hospital o… algo peor? —Preguntó Rick mirándola desde arriba, tratando de que ella comprendiera que no quería separase, dejarla sola.

—Entonces será momento de avanzar —Rick iba a protestar pero Kate lo acalló con un movimiento de mano—. Y si se te ocurre quedarte o aparecerte con alguna sorpresita olvídate de mí, de nuestra… relación… de nosotros, Castle —Sentenció ella con una decisión increíble, mostrando a la dura detective que siempre había aparentado ser (¿o que en realidad era?) y abrió la primera carpeta que tenía enfrente sin mirar a Castle.

Él simplemente asintió resignado y pateó la silla antes de dirigirse al ascensor no sin antes mascullar una palabrota y darle a Beckett una última mirada.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Kate levantó la vista y sintió un nudo acumulándose en su garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no era el lugar ni el momento para ello. Bueno, puede que el momento sí, pero había cosas más que hacer.

Debía planear bien qué haría cuando recibiera la llamada de Maddox. Debía de planear cómo afrontaría la situación y salir ilesa de ahí. Algo bastante difícil. Su estómago se revolvió de los nervios y no pudo evitar la sensación de vacío que la embargó. El no tener a Castle ahí la ponía de alguna manera expuesta.

* * *

XXXXX

Castle azotó la puerta del loft y se recargó en ella. Estaba muy molesto. Le molestaba que Beckett lo hubiese excluido de esa manera y que, aparte, le haya puesto un ultimátum. Era su relación o los chicos. Quiso ser fuerte y elegir salvar a los chicos, pero si las cosas se complicaban probablemente se quedaría sin Kate y sin sus amigos. Había sido una decisión difícil y el optar por irse a casa había sido más que nada por su enojo y por no querer ver la expresión de Beckett más tiempo.

Volvía a molestarle esa actitud de ella de controlar todas las situaciones y querer decidir por los demás. Seguía pareciéndole infantil e inmadura. No ella, sino su manera de manejar las cosas. Quería aparentar ser fuerte, poder contra todo y todos, pero no era un superhéroe. Era una detective, un ser humano que necesitaba ayuda. Y no se comportaba como tal.

Martha bajó las escaleras notando la presencia de su hijo y se paró junto a él.

— ¿Y Katherine? —Preguntó la pelirroja con mesura, no queriendo meterse en ningún tema que no le concernía.

—En la comisaría, jugando a los superhéroes —Dijo él avanzando hacia el mini bar y tomando una botella de whiskey y un vaso—. No sé quién se cree que es para sacarme de esta investigación. Pero lo hizo, y encima me dice que si no lo hago me olvide de ella. ¿Qué coño piensa? —Martha rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hijo, volviendo a encender su interruptor de "madre comprensiva" aunque quisiera gritarles a ambos que son unos idiotas por negarse mutuamente.

—Tú sabes cómo es ella, Richard. Sabes que es testaruda y orgullosa. Lo digo yo que no la conozco tan bien. Debes intentar comprenderla.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no necesito que ella comprenda? He llevado parte de este caso por años y ahora decide sacarme así como así… —Las palabras de Castle se vieron interrumpidas por los pasos de Alexis bajando las escaleras y suspiró hondo antes de girarse hacia ella.

Alexis se sentó en el sofá junto a su padre y se hundió en sus brazos, sabiendo que él está bien y que Kate ha hecho su parte.

—Qué bueno que no estás arriesgándote, papá —Dijo Alexis, un poco perdida de detalles, pero contenta de que él no esté por ahí jugando a los policías.

—Estoy aquí, calabaza —De nuevo las dos pelirrojas de su vida cuidándolo, estando ahí simplemente. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ellas? Sonrió justo en el momento en el que alguien llamaba el timbre y su corazón dio un salto al imaginarse a Kate parada del otro lado de la puerta pidiéndole disculpas por haberle hablado como le habló, pero en su lugar encontró a Jenny removiéndose incómoda y con un fólder en la mano que Castle advirtió al instante—. ¿Jenny? —Preguntó confundido, haciéndola pasar al instante.

La chica saludó a las pelirrojas con la mano por mera cortesía y volvió su mirada hacia Castle, tendiéndole el fólder y cruzando las manos en la espalda.

—Kevin me pidió que te entregara esto. Que tu sabrías qué hacer —Castle miró alternativamente el fólder y a la rubia y frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

— ¿Cuándo has visto a Ryan? —Preguntó. Jenny se mordió el labio y miró la carpeta amarilla con curiosidad.

—Anoche antes de dormir me lo dio a guardar, me mandó a la casa de mis padres y me dijo que si no sabía nada de él para la tarde viniera a entregártelo —Jenny hizo una pausa y tomó aire antes de formular una pregunta que venía carcomiéndole la mente desde la noche anterior—. ¿Dónde está mi marido? —Rick la observó nervioso y tragó saliva poniendo una mano en el hombre de ella.

—No lo sé, Jenny. Sé que está… secuestrado. Él y Javi, pero no sé dónde. Este archivo es el precio para que los liberen. Haré todo lo posible porque vuelvan. Lo prometo —Jenny agradeció antes de marcharse con la misma rapidez y sorpresa con la que había llegado, dejando a Castle parado en medio del loft con el fólder en las manos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo y pronto veremos cómo sigue esto. Espero que les siga agradando esta historia y probablemente (si es que me animo) comenzaré a subir otra de la que llevo un par de capítulos escritos (estaba inspirada haha)… Les diré un poco más de ella más adelante y si les gusta la idea la publicaré…**

**21 de Septiembre, te esperamos con ansias…**

**¿Reviews?**

***Grace***


	18. Chapter 18

**Aquí les traigo este capítulo, siento si tardé mucho, espero no… y creo que este capítulo salió un poquito OOC **

**Agradezco sus comentarios a **_**Always1514, Guest, writerdetective **_**y **_**Martha AlwaysCB**_**…**

**Me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia**

**Disculpen si hay errores**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XVIII

_Jenny agradeció antes de marcharse con la misma rapidez y sorpresa con la que había llegado, dejando a Castle parado en medio del loft con el fólder en las manos._

* * *

Alexis giró la cabeza hacia su padre y lo miró por unos momentos antes de decidirse a ponerse de pie y acercarse. No había llegado a escuchar las palabras de la joven que acababa de irse y quiso averiguar qué había traído con ella.

— ¿Es importante este sobre? —Preguntó la adolescente señalando los documentos que Castle tenía en la mano. Éste asintió poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija y guiándola de nuevo al sofá para sentarse.

—Bastante importante. Contiene los archivos que esa gente quiere a cambio de Ryan y Esposito —Martha suavizó la tensión que se había formado antes en su rostro y se inclinó sobre su hijo apretando cariñosamente su rodilla.

— ¿Vas a darle a Katherine esos papeles? —Preguntó tentativamente. Rick tensó su cuerpo al recordar la reciente discusión con ella y negó con la cabeza. Fuese como fuese, ella lo había sacado de la investigación y aunque le diera el archivo ella iría sola a encontrarse con esa gente, y todo con la excusa de "quiero protegerte". Él también se había puesto esa excusa mental meses atrás, pero Kate no lo sabía y se había enojado cuando lo supo. ¿Con qué derecho lo hacía ella? Ambos estaban metidos en eso así que haría la parte que le había tocado. Ir a por ellos.

—No, madre. Si ella cree que puede sacarme de la investigación entonces yo también lo haré —Dijo él con decisión, levantándose del sofá para beber un poco de agua.

— ¡¿Acaso ustedes están tontos?! —Exclamó Martha poniéndose de pie y mirando la tranquilidad con la que su hijo se movía por la cocina. La situación la había desesperado. ¿Cómo es que ellos se negaban mutuamente? Volvían a las vueltas de siempre y eso le molestaba. Horas antes ellos le habían casi jurado que su relación prometía ser sólida y duradera, pero al parecer no habían aprendido a luchar hombro con hombro cuando se trataba de que el peligro los asechara por igual.

Castle se giró hacia su madre y la observó con detenimiento. Lo sabía. Sabía de qué hablaba ella, a qué se refería, pero no podía evitar ser como era. O llevar las cosas de otra manera con Kate. Martha continuó.

—Llevan buscándose desde hace 4 años y cuando ¡por fin! se encuentran, pelean por la seguridad de ambos aun cuando saben que las cosas no saldrán bien mientras estén distanciados. Estuviste con ella el último año y nada sucedió, te ausentas por dos días y tratan de matarla. ¿Acaso no pueden ver las señales? —Rick permaneció en silencio, agachando la mirada como niño regañado. Su madre tenía razón. Habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón por años y a la vez protegiéndose, pero las cosas salían mejor si las afrontaban juntos.

Recordó la vez en el refrigerador, cuando tuvo que abrazarla para darle calor; después vino la bomba, que no hubiesen encontrado trabajando por separado y que él había hecho su movimiento por ver en los ojos de ella la esperanza; aquella horrible experiencia con el tigre, en la cual ambos, _juntos_, habían logrado mover la caja metálica para subirse en ella y ganar tiempo; cuando fueron arrojados al agua en el auto, cuando aquel loco puso una bomba en el apartamento de Beckett, y otra infinidad de situaciones de las cuales salieron a salvo gracias a trabajar en equipo.

Obviamente quería estar con ella al enfrentarse a los hombres de Bracken, pero no había sido su decisión, sino que se había visto obligado a abandonar la comisaría sin oportunidad de replicar. O más bien sin querer replicar.

—Yo no fui quien tomó la decisión de apartarme. Si no ella, quien fue la que me pidió que me fuera porque no quería _arriesgarme_. Como si no lo hubiese hecho antes —Murmuró. Alexis agachó la mirada mirando sus manos cruzadas en su regazo y de pronto sintió culpabilidad. Aseguraba que sus palabras habían hecho mella en la mente de la detective pero se dio cuenta de que quizá había sido muy dura con ella. Quizá no debió espetar todo aquello sin filtro, pero verdaderamente le molestaba que su padre se pusiera en peligro.

En ese momento se daba cuenta de que Beckett se había tomado sus palabras muy a pecho y por más que le alegrara tener a Castle ahí en el loft –a salvo– también le dolía verlo tan molesto y desesperado por estar la detective. Es cierto que Beckett siempre le había caído bien, siempre supo que sería mejor que Gina o incluso que su propia madre como para pareja de Castle, y tampoco quería meterse en su relación, pero toda esa situación con Kate, todos esos fantasmas que la perseguían, la tenían muy nerviosa. ¿Cuándo había empezado a estarlo? Después del tiroteo.

Supo que su padre había querido interponerse, salvar a Beckett y eso le molestó y le enterneció en partes iguales. Que él estuviese enamorado de esa mujer no había sido sino motivo de alegría en algunos momentos. Verlo sonreír antes de ir a la comisaría o cuando volvía de ahí, verlo escribir de nuevo, verlo simplemente feliz. Pero por otro lado también lo había hecho sufrir en ocasiones con dudas. Siempre había dos lados en la balanza, y Alexis supo que se inclinaba por aquel que mantuviera a su padre feliz, fuese cual fuese.

— ¿Y qué harás entonces? —Preguntó Alexis hojeando la carpeta con sumo cuidado. Rick se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación y se recargó en la barra de la cocina.

—A decir verdad no tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sé dónde debo entregar los papales para tener a los chicos de vuelta, así que debo esperar a la llamada de ese hombre, Maddox.

— ¿Qué pasa si le llama a Beckett y no a ti? —Castle no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Alexis tenía razón, ¿qué pasaría si no era él quien recibiera la llamada de Maddox? Entonces no conseguiría la dirección y Beckett iría sola y con las manos vacías.

—No lo sé, no lo sé. Supongo que puedo esperar fuera de la comisaría y seguir a Beckett al lugar —Martha rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no te presentas en la comisaría y juntos van a entregar el archivo?

—No es tan fácil… —Intentó explicar Castle cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Las miradas de Alexis y su madre se dirigieron a él y tragó saliva al ver en la pantalla "número desconocido". Tomó aire antes de activar la llamada y responder con un escueto "Castle".

—Así que lo que dicen mis hombres es cierto… el escritor no está con su musa —La voz de Maddox lo saludó del otro lado de la línea y supo que no era para nada bueno—. Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que el plazo casi se acaba y estoy impaciente por recibir ese archivo. No sé si lo tienes tú o tu noviecita, pero lo quiero ahora así que necesitas la dirección —Maddox recitó la dirección de un edificio abandonado en el East Village y Castle trató de memorizarla.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en la comisaría? ¿Acaso tienes hombre vigilándonos? —Preguntó Castle apretando el celular tan fuerte que casi creyó que lo iba a romper.

—Nunca lo sabrá, señor Castle —Dijo Maddox con una risilla antes de que colgar, dejando a Castle helado y con la mandíbula desencajada. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y rememoró una vez más la dirección antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaba el archivo.

—Es hora. Debo ir a entregar esto —Dijo de carrerilla. Alexis lo tomó del brazo y lo observó suplicante.

— ¿Irás solo? —Castle asintió—. ¿Por qué te llamó a ti?

—No tengo idea, pero lo hizo y debo moverme —Rick miró a su hija y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarla. De alguna manera sabía que todo saldría bien, algo se lo decía—. Aunque debo hacer antes una llamada.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

Kate miró la hora en su reloj de mano y su estómago se contrajo de los nervios. Minutos antes se había puesto a hacer un mapa de acción. ¿Qué haría y cómo lo haría? Desafortunadamente el viento no soplaba a su favor. Se sentía perdida, desesperada y miraba su celular cada vez con mayor frecuencia en busca de alguna llamada. Cualquier cosa.

Su mundo parecía no girar en esos momentos, o girar tan rápido que se sentía mareada. Había tomado al menos unas 6 tazas de café en las últimas horas y su cuerpo desbordaba adrenalina. Quería salir corriendo a atrapar a esos malnacidos y volver a la suavidad de los brazos de Castle una vez que todo terminara. Ella sabía que haberle dado las dos opciones para alejarlo había sido una tontería, en primera porque ni ella podría cumplirlo llegado el caso de que él no le hiciera caso y en segunda porque lo necesitaba.

Volvió a mirar la hora y la hoja en la que trataba de planear sus movimientos y en un ataque de coraje tiró todo lo que yacía en su escritorio, sentándose después en su silla con la cabeza entre las manos cuando de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Se abalanzó sobre su celular y contestó enseguida. Maddox dictó la dirección en cuanto escuchó la voz de Beckett tras la línea y Kate permaneció en shock unos segundos sin saber qué hacer con tal información. Cuando su cerebro hizo clic inmediatamente miró su escritorio en busca de una pluma, pero todo había ido a dar al piso, a excepción de su computadora, así que no perdió tiempo tecleando ahí la dirección que Maddox acababa de dictar.

—Una hora, Kate. Espero que o tú o el escritorcillo tengan mi archivo —El teléfono se sumió en un profundo silencio y Kate se levantó de un salto tras releer la dirección y tratar de ubicarse. No quedaba muy lejos de la comisaría.

Se metió el celular a la bolsa y se levantó para recoger la Glock del suelo. Ya limpiaría ese desastre después. Al ver de reojo los papeles tirados en el piso su mirada fue atraída por un objeto particular, un objeto que encendió una chispa en su mente.

Era un cassette. Abrió la boca, sorprendida y no perdió tiempo en recoger la cinta sin etiqueta que había salido de quién sabe dónde. No podía ser… ¿o sí? ¿Acaso era esa cinta de la cual Smith había hablado? ¿Era acaso que…? Tragó saliva sin poder despegar su vista del pequeño cuadro negro.

Debía oírla, pero… el tiempo corría y ella debía hacerlo también. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la oficina de Gates y entró apresuradamente, poniendo sobre el escritorio la cinta. Victoria se quitó los lentes y observó a Beckett interrogativamente.

—Necesito hacer algo, y quiero que escuche esta cinta y haga lo que tenga que hacer con ella. Es probablemente el desenlace de todo esto y es muy importante —Gates asintió sin comprender por qué tanta desesperación por parte de la detective y tomó el cassette antes de ver como Beckett se alejaba hacia el ascensor.

Kate se colocó la Glock una vez en el ascensor y respiró hondo. No le había contado a Gates de las dos últimas llamadas de Maddox, simplemente para que no le prohibiera ir sin refuerzos, peor aún, sola.

Volvió a pensar en Castle mientras iba conduciendo y no pudo evitar la añoranza embargándola. Quería escuchar alguna de sus bromas antes de que todo aquello se desatara.

Aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para llamarlo y frunció el ceño cuando la mandó el buzón de voz. Intentó de nuevo pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Era probablemente que se había enojado con ella, y no lo culpaba, había hecho algo estúpido.

Decidió llamar a Martha, simplemente para asegurarse que estuviese bien y a salvo.

—Martha, hola, lamento molestarte pero quiero saber si Castle está ahí. No me contesta el celular —Martha intercambió miradas con Alexis y la chica la miró nerviosa. ¿Debían decirle la verdad? Alexis le pidió el teléfono a su abuela y la mujer se lo tendió rápidamente.

—Detective, habla Alexis… um… en realidad no sé si deberíamos pero… mi padre no está… recibió la llamada de un tal Maddox y fue a entregarle el archivo que Jenny le trajo hace un rato —Kate se quedó helada, mirando como el semáforo cambiaba y viéndose obligada a seguir conduciendo. ¿Que Castle había hecho… qué? Su mente trató de procesar la información.

— ¿Jenny le llevó el archivo? —Preguntó Beckett aferrándose al volante después de poner el altavoz. Eso era lo que había escuchado, y quería asegurarse.

—Así es, y mi padre fue a entregarlo —Kate cerró los ojos brevemente y volvió a centrarse en las calles. ¿Por qué él había hecho eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no le fue a llevar el archivo? "_¿Por qué, Castle? ¿Por qué?_", repetía Beckett una y otra vez.

—Gracias Alexis —Dijo Beckett cortando la llamada y acelerando. Necesitaba llegar a ese lugar rápido. Necesitaba saber que Castle estaba bien.

Aparcó enfrente del edificio y volvió a comprobar el cartucho de su arma antes de cruzar la calle. De repente todo a su alrededor se movió, su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás y una luz cegadora llenó sus ojos. Un extraño pitido constante vibraba en sus oídos. Sintió miedo, terror. Alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con lo que más temía. El edificio frente a ella se encontraba envuelto en humo, una gran cantidad de humo y fuego extinguiéndose.

Un solo sonido salió de su boca. Un solo nombre fue evocado por sus labios.

— ¡Castle!

* * *

**No me maten, no me maten… tenía que cortarlo aquí, lo siento, pero espero subir pronto el siguiente… intentaré subirlo lo más pronto posible… y nada de spoilers jaja **

**Y bueno, con respecto a la otra historia que había mencionado aún no daré detalles porque no tengo el argumento sólido. Tengo más o menos la historia pero no bien los porqués. Y es que así escribo yo. Hago como un mapa de situaciones. "y por qué pasará esto, y por qué pasará aquello", me vuelvo la lectora de mis propias historias y critico como lectora. Además de que quiero argumentos buenos y no simples escenas en donde se queden: "y aquí qué"… probablemente me olvide de esa historia porque no he encontrados esos **_**porqués**_**… igual no llevo mucho dándole vueltas pero tengo también otra historia en mente que será también mucho drama… Tengo tanto que quiero escribir :s **

**En fin, ya veremos más adelante…**

**¿Reviews? **

***Grace***


	19. Chapter 19

**Lo prometido es deuda y antes de que me maten les traigo ya este capítulo… El antepenúltimo capítulo… **

**Agradezco sus comentarios a **_**Writerdetective, Always1514 **_**y **_**Martha AlwaysCB… **_

**Disculpen si hay errores, la verdad no lo revisé, simplemente cerré los ojos y lo subí :s**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XIX

_El edificio frente a ella se encontraba envuelto en humo, una gran cantidad de humo y fuego extinguiéndose. _

_Un solo sonido salió de su boca. Un solo nombre fue evocado por sus labios._

— _¡Castle!_

* * *

Sus ojos se vieron empañados por las lágrimas acumuladas, tanto por el humo como por la sensación de incertidumbre que la invadía. ¿Dónde estaría Castle? No quería imaginarse el peor escenario, pero de nuevo los hechos interponiéndose en su positivismo. Intentaba confiar en el ingenio de su escritor. Confiar en que todo saldría bien.

En sus oídos seguía martilleando el constante pitido posterior a la explosión que había tenido lugar. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio que perdió con la vibración y sacó su arma, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras cruzaba la calle y se adentraba en el edificio, tosiendo a causa del humo.

— ¡Castle! —Repitió lo más alto que pudo, tratando de orientarse entre la penumbra. Sabía que era peligroso caminar entre humo y algunas llamas, y peor aún, a ciegas. Pero quería encontrarlo, quería saber que Castle estaba bien.

Pronto el humo comenzó a hacer sus efectos, mareándola e impidiéndole respirar normalmente. Trataba de caminar lo más normal posible, pero se tambaleaba de tanto en tanto. Intentaba escuchar a su alrededor, buscar indicios de que alguien seguía con vida. Se talló los ojos y volvió a toser mientras caminaba hacia una puerta al final del enorme salón.

Pudo distinguirla a pesar de ser ya pasadas de las 10 de la noche. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta doble y aspiró un poco de aire fresco mientras susurraba el nombre de Castle en voz baja. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea entrar sola y sin algún tipo de mascarilla, porque el humo era bastante denso.

A lo lejos podía escuchar las sirenas acercándose. Seguramente alguien del vecindario había mandado llamar a los bomberos y estos venían a extinguir las pocas llamas que quedaban.

— ¿Beckett? —El corazón de Kate se disparó y giró su cabeza siguiendo la voz. ¿Había sido real? ¿Enserio había escuchado la voz de Castle?—. Kate, aquí —Sí, había sido la voz de él.

Beckett caminó un par de pasos y logró enfocar su vista en los tres hombres que permanecían tirados en el piso. En medio estaba Castle con esa sonrisa que a Beckett le quitó el aliento –era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, que podía sonreír aún en los peores momentos– y a cada lado Ryan y Esposito, los cuales estaban semi inconscientes y llenos de heridas y sangre seca.

—Oh, Castle. Estás bien… están bien —Dijo Beckett acercándose a ellos y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su novio.

—La ambulancia está en camino, sino es que ya llegó. Diles que aquí estamos ¿sí? —Dijo Castle levantando una mano y acariciando la mejilla de Beckett con suavidad. Kate sonrió analizando las palabras de él.

— ¿Estás herido? —Preguntó ella inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Castle negó con la cabeza y señaló a sus compañeros junto a él.

—Pero ellos sí. Necesitan atención médica. Aquí me quedaré yo ¿sí? —Beckett asintió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia afuera, cubriéndose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta y saliendo hacia la acera, en donde los policías, ambulancias y bomberos se encontraban. Caminó hacia uno de los paramédicos y le dio la ubicación de los chicos al fondo del edificio.

—Detective Beckett —Kate se giró hacia su capitán y arqueó la ceja al verla caminar hacia ella. ¿Qué hacía Gates ahí? Miró a su alrededor y alcanzó a distinguir a otros policías de la doceava.

— ¿Señor? —Inquirió Kate mirando disimuladamente hacia el edificio tras ella, queriendo ir con Castle. No quería estar lejos de él, pues por un momento su corazón había dejado de latir al imaginar aquello que ya antes había vivido. Él siendo consumido por las llamas de una explosión—. ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? —Gates la observó arqueando una ceja y colocó una de sus manos en su cadera.

—Yo me entero de muchas cosas, detective. Pero debo decir que el señor Castle fue de gran ayuda para saber cosas que usted nunca me contaría —Beckett abrió la boca para preguntar cuando escuchó a Castle llamarla tras de ella.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Beckett —Dijo el escritor apoyándose en uno de los autos del NYPD, manteniendo una de sus rodillas flexionadas para evitar contacto con el piso. Se había doblado un tobillo al tratar de cargar a los chicos fuera del edificio.

— ¿Tú llamaste a Gates? —Preguntó Beckett cruzándose de brazos y mirando al mismo tiempo a Castle y a su capitán.

—Así es. Sabía que vendrías a enfrentarte sola a esos hombres y no iba a permitirlo.

—Sin embargo, tú lo hiciste —Apuntó Beckett. Castle negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hice. Yo avisé a Gates para que trajera refuerzos en caso de necesitarlos. Lo hice antes de venir aquí, así que no estaba solo —Un policía salió del interior del edificio y se acercó a Gates.

—Encontramos 3 cuerpos en el interior del edificio. Están completamente irreconocibles —Todos giraron su mirada hacia Castle y éste se acomodó mejor, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor antes de hablar.

—Son Maddox y dos de sus hombres. Estos traían consigo a los chicos —Beckett miró a Castle y se acercó a él un poco más, recargándose también en el auto. Gates asintió y le pidió al policía que se retirara antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Beckett.

—Y hablando de la cinta que me dio hace unos momentos… —Kate la había olvidado por completo. Después de saber que Castle había ido al edificio su mente se había centrado en ello—. Es una cinta en donde Montgomery hace que Bracken revele que asesinó a varias personas —Castle frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo Beckett había conseguido esa cinta? Miró a Kate con interés y ella abrió la boca asombrada. Casi no pudo contener un pequeño grito de emoción—. Incluyendo a Johanna Beckett —Agregó Gates poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kate con suavidad. Ésta se llevó ambas manos al rostro y soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones habían acumulado. ¿Era acaso que todo había terminado? ¿Ya? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?—. Hablamos mejor en la comisaría — Dictó Gates retirándose.

Castle esbozó una sonrisa acercándose con cuidado a Kate y tomando su mano.

— ¿Beckett? —Dijo con suavidad. Ella asintió cerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo más se hundió en los brazos de su escritor, dejándose envolver por el calor de él.

—No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo —Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Era cierto, no podía creer que existía esa cinta… y que estaba en su posesión—. Joder, Castle, ¿sabes lo que significa? —Él asintió despacio, acariciando la espalda de su musa con suavidad.

—Significa que todo está por acabar. Como dijo Gates, lo veremos en la comisaría. Ahora debemos asegurarnos que Ryan y Esposito están bien y que me venden este tobillo porque me duele —Kate no pudo contener una sonrisa y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la ambulancia más cercana.

* * *

XXXXX

Los chicos habían sido trasladados al hospital y se encontraban estables. Tenían cierto grado de hipotermia y varias heridas en el cuerpo que habían tenido que curar, pero después de todo se encontraban bien.

Los cuerpos en el edificio habían sido identificados y Maddox era uno de ellos. Al parecer había explosivos en todo el edificio que habían sido activados minutos después de la llegada de Castle. Había sucedido lo mismo que con aquella bomba en el banco. Alguien los había activado a distancia sin que nadie supiera nada de ellos. Los había tomado por sorpresa a todos.

Kate permanecía sentada en su escritorio en la comisaría y Castle estaba sentado en su silla habitual con una venda en el tobillo. Los doctores habían señalado que no se lo había roto pero que debía tener cuidado con moverlo más de lo necesario y Castle se había negado a usar muletas, así que Beckett lo obligó a sentarse.

—Cuéntame qué sucedió, Castle. Necesito escuchar la versión completa. ¿Qué fue lo que Maddox te dijo? ¿Qué pasó en ese edificio? Cuéntamelo todo desde que Jenny fue a llevarte ese archivo —Él iba a preguntar pero ella lo interrumpió—. Llamé a Alexis para preguntar por ti —Castle le sostuvo la mirada y se acomodó en la silla antes de comenzar a relatar.

—Bueno, sí. Jenny fue a llevarme el archivo a mi casa, diciendo que Ryan se lo había dado la noche antes de que los secuestraran. No fue a llevártelo a ti porque el tiempo se acababa… y estaba enojado por lo que habías hecho —Kate se mordió el labio con culpa y él extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, sonriéndole en respuesta de que estaba perdonada. Kate le sonrió también—. Después Maddox me llamó y me dio la dirección. Él sabía que no estábamos en el mismo sitio. Nos estaba vigilando, Kate. Después llamé a Gates, diciéndole el plan, el tuyo y el mío y ella se mostró asertiva. Dijo que iría después de la hora con refuerzos para ayudarnos en caso de necesitarlo —Castle hizo una pausa y tomó aire—. Cuando llegué al edificio con el archivo todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. No había ni una sola luz. Esperé por aproximadamente 10 minutos cuando vi sombras acercándose. Cuando estuvieron más cerca pude distinguir a Maddox y a los chicos. Ellos… ni siquiera podían sostenerse de pie solos, así que venían otros dos hombres con Maddox para sostenerlos.

Quise saber de qué iba todo eso así que pregunté. Maddox me dijo que debía de reunir todo lo que implicara a sus superiores y en el proceso si podía matarte lo haría. El trato que yo hice con ello se rompió cuando abandoné la 12, cuando decidió dejar la comisaría porque estaba dolido. Alguien lo supo, alguien supo que me fui y como no tenías quien te vigilara para que no investigaras decidieron ir a por ti y tratar de matarte… de nuevo —Añadió Castle trazando figuras invisibles en el dorso de la mano de Beckett. Ella asintió invitándolo a continuar—. Cuando los chicos empezaron a investigar ellos se alarmaron y peor fue cuando Ryan y Espo' encontraron el archivo. Obviamente los secuestraron para tratar de encontrarlo, pero ellos se negaron a dárselo. Es por eso que me llamaron a mí. Sabían que yo tenía tratos con Smith y que probablemente yo lo sabría, así que fue a mí quien Maddox llamó primero.

Después me pidió que le entregara los documentos para que pudiera largarme. Le hice llegar el archivo y los hombres que sostenían a los chicos los golpearon antes de dejarlos caer al suelo. No contaba con su estado así que hice todo lo que pudo por arrastrarlos hasta la salida pero… una luz roja ahí llamó mi atención… después caí en la cuenta de que era una bomba. Arrastré a Ryan y Espo' en dirección contraria y me torcí el tobillo en el proceso. Alcancé a taparme cuando todo el lugar explotó. No sabía que Maddox y sus hombres seguían ahí. Después llegaste tú —Castle concluyó su relato con un largo suspiro y Kate sintió ganas de llorar. Todo eso había pasado él. Casi lo perdía.

—Lo siento tanto Castle… siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso tú solo… —Pero él la hizo callarse con un movimiento de mano.

—No, Kate. No fue tu culpa. Fue de esa gente sin escrúpulos que… ¡joder! Fue culpa de ellos ¿sí? —Kate asintió—. Ahora cuéntame cómo fue que encontraste la cinta.

—Bueno, en realidad fue cosa de suerte. Estaba desesperada por no encontrar respuestas y tiré todo lo que había en el escritorio, rompiendo los elefantes de mi madre y… bueno, estaba dentro. La cinta estaba dentro de los elefantes de mi madre. Fui corriendo a dejársela a Gates y después fui al edificio. No sabía que contenía esa prueba increíble. Bracken admitiéndolo todo —Castle le sonrió tiernamente a Kate y después miró hacia el despacho de Gates.

— ¿Qué hace ella ahora? —Preguntó sin perder el contacto con la mano de Kate. Ésta se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—Está haciendo unas llamadas a un juez para contarle lo de la cinta. En unas horas iré a arrestarlo y podré tenerlo frente a frente en la sala de interrogación. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento —Castle le sonrió y acercó un poco más su silla.

—Lo sé, Kate. Lo sé. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a descansar un rato? Así estarás fresca para mañana y podrás cerrar el caso de tu madre sintiéndote así. Después iremos al hospital a ver a los chicos y poder contarles todo —Beckett asintió poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Castle a hacerlo también.

—No creo que pueda dormir en absoluto, pero intentaré descansar.

— ¿Iremos a mi loft? ¿O prefieres que cada quien tome su camino? —Preguntó Castle una vez estuvieron en el ascensor. Ella abrazó lo abrazó una vez que las puertas se cerraron y contestó:

—A tu loft. Quiero que me abraces para dormir. Y Martha y Alexis deben de estar preocupadas por ti.

* * *

Martha y Alexis prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre Castle cuando la pareja entró al loft y Kate sonrió permaneciendo de pie a unos pasos de ellos. Le dio cierta envidia esa relación familiar que tenían y sintió algo de tristeza al saber que no era parte de ella. Castle podía ser su novio pero era muy diferente su relación a los lazos que unían a él con su familia.

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando Martha y Alexis se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron con efusividad. Kate sonrió y les devolvió el abrazo. Quizá después de todo no estaba tan lejos de pertenecer ahí. Quizá ese siempre había sido su hogar. Cuando pisó el loft por primera vez se había sentido tan bien, encajada ahí y en ese momento lo comprobaba. Ahí era donde quería estar. Castle le sonrió y Kate fue a sus brazos una vez que las pelirrojas se apartaron y desaparecieron escaleras arriba tras desearles buenas noches.

—Te amo —Dijo Kate en un susurro en el oído de Castle. Éste sintió que su corazón pegaba un brinco. En los días que llevaban juntos nunca la había escuchado decir esas dos palabras que lo maravillaron. Le había dicho te quiero, te necesito pero nunca te amo y no dudó en corresponderle.

—Yo también te amo —Y Kate sonrió con placidez.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y pronto tendrán la continuación… estos días ando algo "ocupada" porque tengo 3 series que ver y como 5 películas y no me hacía un rato para escribir, pero intentaré ser puntual para darles el último capítulo de esta historia…**

**Quisiera saber qué piensan de éste capítulo porque como que no quedé muy conforme con él… no sé, siento que algo se me pierde por ahí. En fin… espero sus comentarios! **

***Grace***


	20. Chapter 20- Final

**Lloro! Este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Debo decir que disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Fue una buena experiencia que espero poder repetir pronto. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios, todos esos reviews que me apoyaron y me impulsaron a seguir… **

**Infinitas gracias por todo a **_**MariaTcaskett, Guest, Writerdetective, aid, BlackMoon94, Martha AlwaysCB, brennangirl, AlwaysSerenity, WeControlTheSunLight, evaelica, mily, castkate, camyblue, Mary Angel 02, Guest y Always1514**_**… **

**Gracias a todos por todo y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo… **

**Aquí les dejo este último capítulo y disculpen si tiene errores porque tampoco he podido revisar este :s **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo XX

* * *

_I hope you find a way to be yourself some day_

_In weakness or in strength_

_Change can be amazing_

* * *

Beckett se despertó con cierta sensación de placidez. Había pasado una noche increíble rodeada de los brazos de Castle después de haber hecho el amor. Apenas comenzaban a conocerse íntimamente y no dejaba de ser intenso.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró la hora en el reloj a su lado. Apenas las 7 am. Su estómago se contrajo de los nervios cuando recordó el acontecimiento de ese día. Por fin pondría tras las rejas al asesino de su madre. Por fin podría darle carpetazo al caso que la había seguido por años. Por fin podría disfrutar plenamente de su relación con Rick.

Lo observó dormir por unos minutos y se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro buscando con la mirada su ropa en el suelo. Recogió la camisa de pijama de Rick y se la puso antes de dirigirse al baño a ducharse. Ese día prometía ser importante.

* * *

Horas más tarde Beckett se encontraba en la comisaría en donde varios policías se encontraban reunidos alrededor de ella y Gates. Daban instrucciones para la detención de Bracken y Kate no pudo evitar darse ánimos en la mano que Castle le tendió. Todo parecía ser mentira, pero aferrarse al enlace con su escritor la hizo darse cuenta de que esa era su realidad. En serio estaba pasando.

Las patrullas aparcaron frente a un edificio elegante en el que Bracken daba una conferencia, rodeado de cámaras y gente importante. Beckett bajó de su auto y le dio un último apretón a Castle antes de tomar aire y caminar a la par de los demás policías. El día más importante de su vida. ¿Lo era? ¿En verdad ese era el día más importante de su vida? ¿O era aquel en que cierta persona apareció en su vida? ¿O quizá cuando decidió dar por fin el paso en la relación con _esa_ persona? ¿O sería que el futuro le deparaba un mejor momento y más importante con _esa_ persona? Quiso creer que así sería.

Los policías se abrieron paso entre las cámaras de todos los canales de tv y Beckett caminó con paso seguro hasta donde el senador se encontraba.

—Senador William Bracken, soy la detective Beckett, NYPD, queda bajo arresto por fraude y el asesinato de Johanna Beckett —No pudo creer que su voz no se trabó ni un segundo mientras pronunciaba todas esas palabras. Le dictó a Bracken sus derechos con voz firme y lo esposó, soltando todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el _click_ de las esposas al cerrarse y volvió a abrirlos para dirigirse al coche patrulla en donde se llevarían a Bracken. Otros policías los escoltaban mientras las cámaras los seguían sin dejar de hacer preguntas. Sería la noticia del mes.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Castle a Beckett cuando la vio subirse a su auto limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro. Ella asintió sonriendo.

—Es solo emoción ¿sabes? De saber que pronto estará tras las rejas.

* * *

Una vez en la comisaría se decidió que quienes entrarían al interrogatorio serían Beckett y Gates. Querían hacer el procedimiento lo más correcto posible para que los abogados no tuviesen nada que objetar. Esta vez Castle se quedaría del otro lado del espejo y no se sintió mal por ello aunque hubiese preferido entrar él también.

Se acomodó en la sala de observación y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido al senador y sus 3 abogados y poco después como la capitana y Beckett entraban profesionalmente.

Las mujeres se sentaron sin decir ni una sola palabra y se mantuvo el silencio y la tensión palpable por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Beckett abrió un cuaderno frente a ella y Gates puso la grabadora sobre la mesa y la encendió.

Inmediatamente la cinta comenzó a correr y las facciones de Bracken se tensaron cuando escuchó su voz en la grabación, su confesión en manos de la policía. No creyó que fuese posible, pero ahí estaba. Todos escuchando sus palabras, todos siendo testigos de la revelación de los hechos que tuvieron lugar muchos años atrás.

Los abogados de Bracken bajaron la mirada, siendo conscientes de que la posición de su cliente no era para nada buena.

La cinta terminó y casi se pudo notar la sonrisa de satisfacción que Beckett esbozó. Bracken había caído y no saldría jamás del hoyo en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa —Comenzó Beckett usando todo su autocontrol para no estamparlo contra la pared o pegarle un tiro. Ese hombre le revolvía el estómago como ninguna otra persona. Le daba asco la gente como él, sobre potente y ambiciosa—. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Bracken mostró una sonrisa de superioridad y se acercó lentamente a la detective, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa tanto como las esposas se lo permitieron.

—Johanna era una perra que se metió en donde no debía —Beckett se puso de pie de un salto y Gates lo hizo también para poner una mano sobre el pecho de ella.

—Alto, detective. Hemos terminado —Sentenció facilitándole a Bracken una pluma y acercándole el cuaderno—. Puede empezar con su declaración —Kate salió primero de la sala de interrogación, apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

Le habían dado ganas de golpear a ese malnacido pero Gates la hizo darse cuenta del error que cometería si le ponía una mano encima. Todos sus esfuerzos podrían haberse truncado si lo lastimaba.

Castle salió de la sala de observación y en cuanto Gates desapareció tras el pasillo tomó a Kate en brazos y la apretó, dándole un sonoro beso.

—Se acabó. Se acabó —Repitió ella sonriendo ante la efusividad de su escritor.

—Se acabó —Estuvo de acuerdo Castle tendiéndole la mano para llevarla afuera—. Ahora salgamos de aquí y vayamos a ver a los chicos y contarles las nuevas noticias.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creerlo, bro'! —Exclamó Esposito esbozando una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos asombrado—. No puedo creer que nos arrastraste a ambos por ese edificio —Castle alzó una ceja sonriendo y no pudo evitar darle una rápida mirada a Beckett.

Los chicos se encontraban mejor. Las heridas pronto sanarían y ese mismo día saldrían del hospital. Jenny se encontraba sentada al borde de la camilla de Ryan y Lanie en un banco junto a la de Esposito mientras que Castle y Beckett compartían un sofá mullido frente a ambas camillas.

— ¿Y cuándo van a admitir que están juntos? —Preguntó Lanie arqueando una ceja con interés. Kate se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió. Al fin podía dedicarse a simplemente disfrutar de su relación con Castle. ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Saliendo? ¡Qué mosca te ha picado Lanie! —Dijo Kate llevándose una mano al pecho y abriendo la boca cómicamente. Lanie achicó los ojos y Castle estalló en carcajadas cuando la morena masculló un "chistosita"—. ¡Claro que estamos juntos, Lanie! Después de todo creo que nos lo merecemos ¿no? —Todos asintieron con grandes sonrisas y Kate tomó la mano de Castle entre las suyas, apretándola.

— ¡Mira que desvergonzada has salido, Katherine Beckett!

— ¡Oh, vamos, Lanie! Es solo un apretón de manos —Se excusó Kate. Jamás se había sentido tan distendida. Todo parecía genial. Y lo era. Los chicos estaban bien y Castle estaba a su lado. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

—En serio nos alegramos mucho por ustedes —Comentó Ryan mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa—. Como dicen, se lo merecen —Hubo un confortable silencio que fue roto instantes después por Esposito.

—Así que al fin ese malnacido estará tras las rejas por mucho, mucho tiempo ¿verdad? —Castle y Beckett asintieron. Ni ellos mismos podían creer aún que horas atrás vivían ese infierno de incertidumbre, ni que días atrás sus caminos se habían separado como si ese fuese el fin.

—Así es —Contestó Beckett—. Al fin pagará por la muerte de mi madre y de Montgomery y por cualquier otra muerte que haya causado. Ha terminado —Había terminado.

Después de tanto peligro, después de tanta injusticia por fin vivían en paz.

Tiempo después Castle y Beckett se retiraron. Había sido un día emocionalmente agotador para ambos y necesitaban descansar.

* * *

—Gracias, Castle —Dijo Beckett una vez estuvieron en el loft.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó éste algo confundido. No creía haber hecho nada especial. Kate sonrió y se acercó a él, rodeándolo por la cintura y dejando un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Por haber estado aquí. Creo que jamás habría logrado nada esto sin ti. Gracias —Castle acarició su rostro y le devolvió el beso con dulzura, acariciando sus labios con los de ella y respondió:

—Siempre —Kate esbozó una enorme sonrisa, abrazándolo, fundiéndose en él—. Pero no hables como si todo se hubiese terminado. Cerraste una fase de tu vida, es cierto, pero lo nuestro apenas comienza. Y te amo —Kate meditó las últimas palabras y volvió a sonreír. _Apenas comienza_. Sí, apenas comenzaba su camino con él. Apenas comenzaba esa nueva etapa de su vida, aquella que quería vivir sin obstáculos. Un calor agradable se extendió en su pecho al imaginar un futuro no muy lejano en el que llegarán a avanzar como pareja. ¿Estaba mal fantasear? No, definitivamente no.

—Yo también te amo, Castle —Y se fundieron en un beso que sellaba el pacto. No más mentiras, ni frases no dichas, simplemente ellos dos. Su historia apenas comenzaba.

FIN

* * *

**Recuerdo que este fanfic no prometía un buen futuro, pero aquí están ellos dos… después de todo la canción de Honest no fue lo mejor para el final, pero sigue siendo parte de la esencia inicial, por lo que quise incluirla, porque por esa canción nació este fanfic…**

**De nuevo gracias por leerme y espero poder volver a toparnos pronto… No habrá epílogo por lo que aquí nos despedimos**

**Les deseo un tranquilo hiatus y como dijo Susan Sullivan, la octava temporada será extraordinaria… la espero con ansias…**

**¿Reviews? **

***Grace***


End file.
